Invisible
by MisoraYuki
Summary: Judai Yuki, un estudiante de preparatoria, es victima de acoso por parte de sus compañeros, vive pensando que su situación no se puede cambiar, que es parte de su destino. El cambio llega cuando uno decide ser dueño de su propio destino.
1. Pròlogo

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Titulo-Invisible

Prólogo

 **La Vida De Un Perdedor**

-No es como se empieza, sino como se termina-

El sol empezaba a salía por el horizonte, generando un ambiente madrugador, en la cuidad, muchas personas partían a su trabajo, algunos en autos, otros en moto, como en bicicleta, sin dejar de lado a los que iban caminando.

El sol ocupó una posición más alta y entró, por las ventanas, gracias a eso luz muchos despertaban, todos excepto un joven de nombre Judai Yuki que se acurrucaban más en sus sábanas.

Viendo su lucha perdida contra el luminoso astro, se levantó, sentándose en su cama con la mirada vaga tenía razones para no despertar o querer levantarse, en un acto de pereza y desgano

Era el primer día, de su último año en su preparatoria y desde que había entrado no había tenido recuerdos agradables.

Se levantó pesadamente se vio al espejo demostrando su cuerpo moreno asombrosamente formado, aunque no tenía una musculatura de un fisicoculturista, por lo menos tenía unos abdominales que en algo resaltaban pero tampoco una gran maravilla.

Preguntándose por que no se había atrevido a exhibirse, la respuesta llegó de repente provocando en el joven algo de tristeza. A diferencia de todos los de su preparatoria el no podía ser considerado un "Adonis", al contrario estaba en un nivel intermedio bajo, o por lo menos eso creía.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse con el uniforme de su centro educativo, que consistía en un pantalón negro y una especie de chaqueta entera con cuello del mismo color, sacando de su armario un cinturón de color rojo, calzándose unos zapatos negros que la noche anterior había lustrado y brillaban como si fueran nuevos.

Tomando una peineta inicio a tratar de poner en orden su cabello rebelde, desde que recordaba su pelo siempre se había mantenido de la misma manera, después de darse por vencido lo arregló como siempre.

Bajando al comedor con una mochila en su hombro volvió a ver la misma nota pegada en el refrigerador "Cuídate hijo tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje". Apretando los dientes de la furia y tratando de recordar desde cuanto se hacia la pregunta ¿Cuando no sus padres estaban de viaje?

Tomando la nota en su mano arrancándola del refrigerador de un jalón, la arrugó en su puño y luego la lanzó con ira a la basura.

Tratando de recuperar la calma sirviéndose el desayuno que consistía en un tazón de cereal con leche, mientras disfrutaba el desayuno, cada bocado parecía calmarlo; tras terminar puso su tazón en el lavaplatos y lo activo, mientras la máquina cumplía su labor, puso las cosas en su lugar.

Como le quedaba tiempo apoyándose en la mesa de espaldas se distrajo mirando al techo, cuando de pronto a su mente se le vino el recuerdo.

 _Unas manos lo echaron contra la pared, por alguna razón no sabía cómo defenderse._

 _-Te dije que me dieras el cuaderno sordo-exclamó una vez que se expresaba una completa ira contra él._

 _Tratando de mantenerse firme a pesar de un miedo que sentía a lo que pasaría, no contentó, lanzó una mirada desafiante que no fue bien recibida, lejos de una actitud de miedo por parte de su atacante una mano comenzó a asfixiarle apretándolo contra la pared._

 _-¡Como te atreves a mirarme así!_

 _Sin pensar en la que le decía, intentó tragar un poco de aire a su pulmones que se lo pedían, pero esa mano no lo dejaba, intento lanzar una patada para alejar a su atacante de si mismo, pero eso logró enfurecerlo más._

 _Mirando donde el joven castaño apenas lo había tocado y lo soltó con furia haciendo que se desplomara en el piso._

 _-¿Acabas de intentar patearme?_

 _Respirando apresuradamente mientras con una mano en el pecho intentaba calmar a su corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, con una mirada en el piso mientras su atacante notó una pequeña marca de polvo donde lo había tocado se volvió más molesto contra el joven._

 _-Me ensuciaste_

 _Tomando fuertemente una puerta que la azoto en contra de la cabeza del joven castaño que apenas se mantenía de rodillas quien en su momento levantaba la cabeza._

Rápidamente se tomo la frente con una mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor, apretando fuertemente los dientes y los ojos, abriendo los ojos lentamente se vio en su casa. Ese recuerdo había sido tan vivido que juraba sentir el golpe de la puerta en ese preciso momento.

De nuevo trato de distraerse haciendo algo de provecho, así que tomo su tazón y cucharilla ya limpios y las guardó. Girándose miro su reloj tomó su mochila sobre sus hombros cargándola.

Cada paso que daba hasta la puerta le venía cada recuerdo mortificante.

-Quítate perdedor

-No te metas en mi camino

-¿Porqué me miras estúpido?

-Inútil

-Débil

-Perdedor

Para cuando llegó a la puerta, todos sus recuerdos acumulados en los últimos años se habían venido de golpe con rabia tomó su mochila y la arrojo contra el piso.

-¡¿Por qué volvería a ese lugar?!

De pronto a su mente se le vino unos labios de un suave rojo en los cuales de formulaba una sonrisa y de estos salían palabras.

-Gracias

Con eso último el mismo sonrió tomando su mochila que se encontraba en el piso y volviendo a cargar sobre su espalda y tomando la perilla de su puerta con mucha determinación.

-Después de todo, la preparatoria no es tan mala.

…

 **Notas de Autor:** Espero la historia hasta ahora os haya gustado n.n perdonen por los errores de ortografía, gramática, entre otros, esperare sus comentarios con ansias, como sus sugerencias n.n. Atte. Misora Yuki


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 1 - Voluntad

"El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos, puede cambiar su destino" Stephen Crane

Con una sonrisa en los labios salió en dirección al garaje de su casa cuando entró se puso a apreciar su auto deportivo último modelo de color rojo, su regalo por sus 17 años. Regalo que le habían concedido hace ya 6 meses, a sabiendas que sin cumplir la mayoría de edad no podía conducir, sus padres le habían hecho ese regalo. En ningún momento sus padres le habían prohibido manejarlo, pero sabiendo lo que era correcto no lo había tocado desde que lo había dejado en el garaje.

Pasando más adelante vio su motocicleta del mismo color que su auto, su regalo de 15 años. Aunque para eso sus padres le habían concedido un permiso especial, no había querido usarlo. A pesar que ambos trasportes estaban en perfecto mantenimiento gracias a los cuidados del joven parecía una prueba a si mismo no usarlos, pero dejaba de serlo cuando recordaba los incidentes escolares, no le atraía nada la idea de fanfarronearse por las cosas que tenia, en especial cuando durante los últimos años había sido objeto de humillación por parte de sus compañeros, los mismos que podrían alabarlo durante horas si supieran lo que realmente tenia.

Sacando una patineta de su color favorito, regalo de sus 7 años la sacó afuera y montándose en ella emprendió su carrera. Siendo refrescado por la brisa matutina que soplaba el rostro y los cabellos del joven castaño, cerró los ojos disfrutándolo. Deteniéndose en una casa volteo a ver su reloj.

-3, 2, 1

Un auto de color negro salió disparado del garaje y atravesó la calle como si se tratara de una persecución de alta velocidad, tras observarlo desaparecer después de unos breves momentos por la puerta principal de la misma casa, salió un pequeño muchacho de cabellos celestes de rostro tímido con lentes, al ver al joven castaño una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras se le acercaba.

-Judai, pensé que no ibas a venir

-¿Cuando te he fallado Sho?

La alegría y tranquilidad reinó durante unos instantes entre ambos jóvenes, mientras el joven moreno levantaba su patineta para llevarla bajo el brazo, a paso ligero, ambos estudiantes entablaban una conversación.

-Por cierto Sho ¿Le compraron otro?

-Si lo hicieron- confirmó el joven de cabellos celestes entre risas.

-¡¿Cómo lo dejaron?! Después de lo que le pasó al último

-Estaba irreconocible ¿verdad?

-Te apuesto que el nuevo juguetito de tu hermano le dura 1 semana

-Judai a él le gusta su nuevo auto….le doy 3 días

Continuaron su camino mientras el joven castaño observó a su amigo quien parecía al igual que él disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Tratando de recordar desde cuando habían sido amigos la respuesta no tardo, Sho Marufuji había sido el primer y único amigo que había tenido desde que había entrado a su preparatoria.

A pesar de tener una estatura menor a la de los muchachos de su edad y ser un año menor a él, era considerado un genio y tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual lo molestaba. Sho había saltado un año y estaba en el mismo grado que él y su hermano Ryo Marufuji.

Ryo era totalmente opuesto a su hermano, lo poco que sabía de él le bastaba para poder sacar tal conclusión; Ryo a pesar de ser el mas problemático de los dos hermanos, era el más querido habiendo acaparado toda la atención para él, dejando de lado a su hermano menor.

Lo que enserio le dolía a Judai era que a pesar de que Sho sufría el mismo acoso que él, Ryo tenía el poder suficiente para detenerlo, pero no parecía querer mover ni un dedo para ayudarlo, es mas parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Judai?

-¿Qué pasa Sho?

-Te vi pensativo eso es todo

-No es nada que preocupe…pero debernos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde

Corriendo pudieron llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria, una infraestructura asombrosa, rodeada de jardines hermosos y tiendas de comida y un estacionamiento en los cuales había autos de todo tipo, aunque ninguno comparable al suyo, y el mismo caso era con las motocicletas.

Tras poner su patineta en su casillero y cambiarse de zapatillas, subieron a su nueva aula, con una emoción demasiado moderada.

Ocupando los asientos cerca a la ventana en la parte de atrás, mientras Sho hacia la verificación de haber traído todo en su asiento Judai se sentó en la ventana admirando el jugueteo de las aves que volaban alrededor, como el paso lento de las nubes atravesando el cielo.

Cerrando los ojos aspiro un poco de aire y una fragancia llegó a ser sentida por el joven. Una tez dulce de mezcla de vainilla y fresas, sabiendo a quien correspondía el aroma con un salto en su corazón se giro para ver a la ventana que se encontraba delante acompañado de una brisa que le revolvió el cabello. La vio allí disfrutando igual que él, el paisaje que ese lugar ofrecía, cerrando los ojos y refrescándose por el aire que entraba suavemente, balanceando su rubia y larga cabellera.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos descubriendo sus ojos marrones-grises ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué sería lo que estaría perturbando sus pensamientos?, notando su rostro un poco diferente, la veía triste y preocupada confirmando sus preguntas.

A pesar de estar a solo 3 metros de distancia a él le parecía que estaba más lejos de Asuka Tenjouin. El mismo año que había entrado, ella lo había hecho, la diferencia era que el hermano mayor de ella ya se encontraba en la preparatoria y le presento a todos los que conocía. Pero era diferente a pesar de estar rodeada de todos los que eran populares, no era como ellos.

Ella era muy inteligente, la primera de la clase y no se creía de ello, siempre amable y sonriente era lo que le había conquistado desde que la conoció. Daria todo por ella pero solo un recuerdo que hace un año atrás se le vino a la mente.

 _El corría como siempre con gran habilidad para escapar de sus acosadores, cruzando el pasillo a gran velocidad, oye una discusión conforme se acercaba vio a quienes la protagonizaban._

 _Un joven de cabellos negros balanceaba a la joven de cabellos rubios violentamente por los brazos mientras ella trataba de zafarse. Impaciente y furioso la sacudió más fuerte que antes y la soltó._

 _Fue tal vez un error haber discutido cerca a las escaleras._

 _Viendo en cámara lenta como su ángel estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras mientras el culpable huía del lugar, siendo una reacción dio un salto y abrazándola con toda su fuerza mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza refugiándose en el pecho de joven. Cayeron escaleras abajo durante un buen momento hasta que se detuvieron al final. La joven asustada abrió los ojos, para admirar al joven que reposaba en el piso haciendo gestos de dolor, levantando la vista para ver la distancia que habían caído se asombro que siga consiente, tras mirarte alcanzó a ver sus ojos castaños._

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-le habló el joven mirándola detenidamente._

 _¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?, él era el que enserio estaba lastimado…pero eso le demostraba la enorme amabilidad del joven, cosa que muchos no habían demostrado con ella._

 _-Si lo estoy…gracias a ti_

 _Levantándose una mano a la cabeza y riendo a carcajadas lo que provocó que ella sonriera la miró a los ojos, esos que idolatraba._

 _-No fue nada te lo aseguro…solo- y siendo ayudado por la joven a levantarse tocando esas suaves manos de seda y soltándolas con delicadeza con temor a romperlas- ten cuidado._

 _Sonrojándose sin ser notada por el joven ya que era la primera persona que no le pedía el favor de regreso, lo que siempre le molestaba y sacaba lo peor de ella. Desde la puerta alguien le gritó._

 _-Asuka...Hermanita hora de irnos._

 _Sin una resistencia de ella se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo seguida por la mirada tierna del joven castaño cuando sin que pudiera anticiparla la joven volteó su rostro para sonreírle mostrándole sus labios rojos_

 _-Gracias_

 _Y sin más se giró para proseguir su camino dejando al joven con el corazón a mil, una sonrisa a flor de labios._

Recordando aquel momento con una sonrisa fue interrumpida por Sho que desde hace un buen rato lo estaba llamando.

-Tierra llamando a Judai- sacudiéndole de lado a lado le grita de frente- ¡Despierta!

Dando un leve salto paro volvió a si, sintió vergüenza del estado que había tenido.

-Lo siento Sho

Dando un largo suspiro analizó la mirada perdida que tenía su amigo cuando pensaba, la respuesta llegó al instante cuando giro el rostro hacia adelante y mirando de nuevo a su amigo quien estaba a punto de volver a su estado soñador nuevamente.

-¿De nuevo Judai?

Sin que recurriera a las palabras la sonrisa de Judai le bastó para la respuesta, era necesario volverlo a la realidad aunque por eso lo odie.

-Judai sabes que para ella no existimos, no sabes quien somos, en especial a ti….no sabe que existes.

En cierta forma esas palabras se le habían clavado como una espada en su corazón, como se alguien le hubiera empujado de la nube en que volaba sintiendo, el fuerte golpe de la realidad. Durante un breve instante noto que el rostro de su pequeño amigo se volvía sombrío, definitivamente escuchar la situación actual en la que se encontraban no era nada comparado a tener que decírselo a un amigo, en especial si esas palabras llegan a herirlo, sonriéndole a Sho para calmarlo le agradeció por sus palabras.

Tomando su lugar para él inicio de clases sus pensamientos estuvieron con algo de tristeza meditando las palabras de su amigo.

Ambos eran de mundos diferentes, tal vez el no pertenecía a ninguno, ¿Continuaría así? ¿Dejando que esa realidad lo marque para siempre? No, tenía que cambiar estaba decidido, no solo por ella, sino por sí mismo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Tal tez era el destino, o alguien allí arriba por fin se apiado de él, pero en ese mismo momento iniciaba la vida de Judai Yuki con las palabras que se decían en una parte de la preparatoria.

-Tu transferencia está completa

 **Notas de Autor:** Espero que la historia aún les parezca interesante n.n agradezco a todos lo que han leído este fanfiction, enserio sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir y continuar motivada, tratare de subir lo más pronto posible, en esta historia. Atte. Misora Yuki


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su propio rol, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 2 – Recuerdo

" _Un verdadero amigo es aquel quien se acerca a ti cuando el resto del mundo te abandona"_ – Walter Winchell

Aún pensando en lo que había decidido y con las energías renovadas de seguir adelante, presto atención a la clase mientras el profesor daba la reflexión de inicio de curso. Se vieron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta por la cual instantes después ingresó el director.

Haciendo un ademán con la mano ingreso un joven de cabellos celestes claros y ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, haciendo uso del uniforme del colegio, provocando que algunos chicos lo miraran con curiosidad mientras que las chicas lo apreciaron con un interés un tanto exagerado, pero Judai lo miraba pensativo, sentía que alguna vez lo había conocido.

-El es Johan Anderson, alumno de intercambio- presentó el director mientras el joven con una sonrisa, que expresaba seguridad, estrechaba con gran respeto la mano al profesor.

-Es un gusto joven Anderson pase a sentarse en aquella silla.

Señalando el asiento vacío delante de Judai, sin pretexto obedeció la orden repartiendo sonrisas y saludos en el camino. Retirándose el director, el profesor inicio la clase que pasó muy rápido, cuando sin notarlo ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo.

Guardando sus cosas salió como acostumbraba en dirección hacia la terraza con Sho, mientras lo esperaba, se detuvo a escuchar lo que le preguntaban al chico nuevo.

-¿Oye porque decidiste venir a este colegio?

El muchacho formulando una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a quien le hizo la pregunta

-No lo sé, fue mi padre quien tomó esa decisión

Judai se sintió algo identificado con esa frase, al igual que a él sus padres no lo dejaban decidir

-¿Vives con tus padres?

No la verdad acabo de llegar y no creo que viviré con ellos

¿Es que hablaba en serio?, era como si fuera él. Al ver que Sho había terminado de guardar sus útiles ambos se dirigieron a la terraza.

Estas tenían vallas de seguridad para que no ocurriera un accidente, en cierta forma porque antes que las pusieran, había ocurrido una pelea en la que habían obligado a Judai a participar, tras un fuerte empujón Judai resbalo y casi cayó 4 pisos hacia abajo si no hubiera sido por el reflejo de poner las manos para sostenerse.

No satisfecho de ello, el mismo con el que estaba peleando pisó una de sus manos tan fuerte la fracturó, cuando empezó a pisar la otra Judai a pesar del dolor no quería soltarse, sin sentir la mano aún se sostenía, pero si eso continuaba de seguro caería en cuestión de segundos; Judai se empezó a dejar caer cuando sintió el peso menos en su mano, mirando hacia arriba vio a Sho empujar a su agresor a un lado de la terraza, antes que le dieran una paliza a Sho por su osadía, uno de los muchachos que pusieron de guardia anuncio que el director estaba cerca, huyendo despavoridos, Sho trató de ayudar a Judai que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, el dolor lo carcomía y era insoportable, aunque Sho trató tiraba de Judai para ayudarlo pero su fuerza no era suficiente. Sin rendirse sujetó aun más fuerte aunque implicara que cayera también, fue cuando llego el director que espantado ayudo a Sho.

Estando Judai a salvó, sin que dijeran algo el director dedujo lo que pasó, ya que antes de subir vio a un grupo de jóvenes huyendo despavoridos, pero aunque supiera la verdad no podría hacer nada sin que Judai o Sho confesaran.

Adolorido un poco por el recuerdo que después de ese incidente no pudo usar sus manos por las heridas y fracturas que tenía en un par de semanas, el dolor lo invadía de solo moverlas pero por puro orgullo no les iba a dar gusto y aguanto el dolor moviéndolas.

Tratando de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo volteó a ver a su amigo quien observaba desde la baranda, tras acercarse pudo ver lo que observaba.

Observaba a su hermano quien rodeado de muchos chicas y chicos que lo miraban con gran respeto, reía abrazando a alguien.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Sho trataba de impedir que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos y se mordía el labio con rabia; después de todo reconocía que Sho, se sintiera algo celoso, a sus amigos los trataba como si fueran sus hermanos, y a él, a su propio hermano, parecía que se avergonzaba de ello.

-¿Qué bien lo trata no?

Guardo silencio y trato de distinguir a quien abrazaba Ryo, tras un esfuerzo lo descubrió.

-¿Johan Anderson?

Sho simplemente se giró y se apoyo en las rejas con pesadez en sus actos.

-Solo lleva un día y ya marco su rumbo… no será como nosotros.

Girándose para ver a su amigo quien con la mirada baja trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas, pensó un momento en lo que diría.

-Sho ¿recuerdas cuando me salvaste la vida en este mismo lugar?

Impresionado por la pregunta del joven levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos llorosos

-Ese día supe que gran amigo tenia…y todavía me pregunto si lo merezco

Limpiándose las lágrimas abrazó a su amigo quien lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-Tu hermano algún día se dará cuenta de lo que vales… mientras más tarde peor para él

Oyendo el timbre regresamos al salón de clases viendo a su amigo más tranquilo se sintió aliviado y más aun cuando sintió ese aroma de vainillas y fresas que le fascinaba, tras levantar la vista allí estaba ella mirando la ventana nuevamente, cuando se llevó su atención otra persona.

-Asuka ¿te parece si te llevó a tu casa?

No lo podía creer, las palabras de Sho tenían sentido ahora, apenas llevaba un día y Johan ya había podido hacer lo que él deseaba desde hace años.

-Lo siento…pero no será posible…tal vez otro día

Una alegría se le vino dentro del cuerpo haciendo que olvidara la rabia que hace un momento había aparecido.

Cuando le pareció que iba a replicar llegó el profesor y pacíficamente tomo su lugar. La clase le pareció más corta que antes que se diera cuenta el timbre anunciaba la salida, tras echar una última mirada a su aula se cruzó con la visión que más le agradaba, Asuka ordenaba sus cuadernos, un momento después se retiró con aquel paso elegante y a la vez delicado.

Viendo nuevamente el asiento de la joven vio algo en el, se acerco rápidamente tomándolo, era un pequeño cuaderno blanco adornado con brillantina azul y con su esmerada coreografía estaba escrito su nombre con el mismo material.

No espero ni un segundo y corrió por el pasillo y la diviso donde las escaleras corrió y se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras

-Disculpa

La joven giro la mirada estando unos escalones más abajo pero la luz que entraba por la ventana fuertemente solo le dejaba ver la silueta del joven, haciendo un poco de sombra a sus ojos mientras afinaba la vista. Judai bajo poco a poco con el cuaderno en las manos

-Se te olvido esto

El lento descenso del joven hizo que la luz fuera bajando la luz para verlo, gracias a la luz ya leve en su espalda lo favorecía muchísimo provocando que la joven lo mirara sorprendida mientras tomaba el cuaderno sin dejar de ver esos ojos castaños. Tras entregar el cuaderno y un cruce de miradas y un sonrojo imperceptible por parte de ambos.

-Gracias… de nuevo

La alegría le reventó en el pecho, lo recordaba no había olvidado aquel momento que le tanto apreciaba. Pero tratando de mantenerse pasible solo articulo una suave sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer

Llegó a pronunciar el joven, sorprendiendo a la joven y a sí mismo, por haber sabido escoger las palabras adecuadas y precisas que en su mente resonaban.

Abrazando el cuaderno y presionándolo contra su pecho la joven rubia bajo la mirada sonrojada mientras trataba de pronunciar

-Disculpa ¿quisieras…?

-¡Asuka!

Ese grito hizo que la joven olvidara todo lo que quería decirle, asustada giró y bajo con una gran velocidad dejando al joven castaño con la duda. Tras desaparecer subió a su aula para tomar su mochila.

-¿Qué paso Judai?

Sonrió al notar que su amigo lo había descifrado y la nota de la inocencia fingida estaba en sus palabras

-Me parece tonto preguntarlo cuando ya sabes la respuesta

Sonriendo ambos salieron, tras tomar su patineta del casillero se dirigieron a sus casa, como era su rutina lo acompaño hasta su casa

-Nos vemos mañana Sho

Haciendo un además de adiós se alejo de allí subido en su patineta. Aunque era de noche, la oscuridad aun le permitía hacer acrobacias en algunos obstáculos hasta llegar a su casa.

Encendiendo las luces cambiándose de ropa por una polera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla inicio a hacerse la cena

Transcurrió unos segundos cuando la cocina adquirió un olor delicioso, cuando el teléfono sonó apagando el fuego y limpiándose las manos se dirigió a contestarlo.

-Hola Residencia Yuki

-Hijo… ¿Cómo estás?

No lo podía creer era la primera vez que su padre le llamaba mientras estaba de viaje

-Como siempre

-Me alegra hijo…verás la razón por la que te llamo es que el hijo de mi socio se quedara a vivir un tiempo contigo

Lo sabía, sabía que no le llamaría por que le preocupaba sino porque necesitaba algo de él

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes y deja que le haga si quiere las remodelaciones adecuadas

Sabía que debía resignarse, su padre no lo escucharía y menos le importaría que pensara, así había sido y seguiría siendo.

-De acuerdo

-Pues adiós hijo

Colgando el teléfono furioso trato de calmarse cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. Resignándose una vez más, se dirigió a la puerta tras abrirla, su sorpresa fue absoluta.

-¿Tu…?

-Sabía que te conocía Judai

 **Notas de Autor:** Se me hizo una eternidad poder escribir de nuevo n.n la inspiración no llega fácil.. por eso este capítulo es más largo de los demás…agradezco a ilovevocaloid93 , Lady Crystal-4, Aoi97, y a Guest…debo decir que en particular tu comentario me alegro muchísimo..las deudas pendientes que tengo de continuar fanfiction no las he olvidado…van en proceso, y pronto os estare dando sorpresas…Atte:Misora Yuki


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 3 - Pasado

" _Un amigo es alguien quien comprende tu pasado, cree en tu futuro y te acepta de la forma que eres" Desconocido_

No lo podía creer, frente a su puerta estaba él; una parte de sí mismo estaba muy sorprendido. Tras examinarlo con la mirada y verlo con las maletas, supo que no era un error, su mente no le jugaba una broma, viviría con él ahora en adelante, viviría con Johan Anderson.

El joven visitante notó la impresión del joven y sonrió con la determinación de aclarar las dudas que presintió que se creaban y acumulaban en la mente del castaño.

-Creo que todavía no me recuerdas ¿no?

¿A qué se refería? Obviamente lo conocía; desde hoy claro está, era su compañero de clase, el que desde el primer día ya había tomado un camino diferente al suyo, quien era tan parecido a él.

-No me reconoces ¿cierto?

Es que acaso le leía la mente y si lo hacía ¿A qué rayos se estaba refiriendo?, antes de hoy no recordaba haberlo visto en la vida. Sin articular palabra, el joven de cabellos celestes simplemente se llevó la mano aún lado del cinturón y trató de desabotonar algo para luego mostrárselo.

Era un llavero, con forma de un gato lila con orejas grandes y en la cola llevaba una esfera roja brillante, y como si su mente se hubiera iluminado con aquella pequeña figurita, llevándose la mano a un lado de su propio cinturón desató otro pequeño llavero, este era de los que parecía una bola de pelo café con cuatro patas verdes, parecidas a las de los dinosaurios, con ojos y alas.

-No puede ser… ¡Johan!

-Al fin

Abrazados con gran alegría y riendo a carcajadas, Judai lo invitó a pasar cortésmente, dejando las maletas en la entrada se sentaron en la sala para hablar cómodamente en los mullidos sillones.

-Johan ¿Cómo no pude reconocerte?

-Obviamente por que han pasado 14 años

Sonriendo a que le dé escusas por su descuido, recordó aún más a su amigo de la infancia ¿Realmente ya había pasado 14 años?

La edad lo confirmaba, ya no eran eso niños de 3 años de edad que tenían cuando se conocieron.

 _Ese día lo recordaría, cada vez que vería su llavero, pero al tener esa edad no recordaba ciertos detalles, pero lo que si no pasaba por alto era lo que recordaba._

 _Su madre lo había llevado a una juguetería enorme y había descuidado a su hijo soltándolo de la mano, pensando el niño que su madre lo seguía, dio vuelas por la juguetería observando todo; fue quizás por qué Judai estaba tan distraído por el lugar que es el cielo para cualquier niño, o el descuido de su madre al no buscarlo; cualquiera que fuera la causa, el hecho fue que llegó la hora de cerrar la tienda, y sin darse cuenta la tienda se cerró dejando al niño dentro._

 _Tras ver todos los juguetes a detalle en las vitrinas y jugar con algunos, fue a buscar a su madre, poco a poco se dio cuenta que la tienda estaba vacía, con un susto que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido; corrió a la puerta e intento abrirla inútilmente, la habían cerrado por fuera. Ya completamente asustado inicio a dar golpes en la puerta, gritando a viva voz para salir. Las horas avanzaban y el pequeño niño castaño hace un buen rato había sobrepasado el límite del cansancio._

 _Se sentó en el suelo cerca a la puerta abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de contener algunas lágrimas, pensando en si había hecho algo malo para que mereciera eso, sin soportarlo más, las lágrimas iniciaron a salir cuando un grito hizo que se levantara._

 _Corriendo a ver de dónde provenía los gritos, llegó a parar a una casa de juguetes, tras entrar, vio en el piso en la cual un completamente sobresaltado niño de cabellos celestes estaba sentado en el mismo llorando._

 _La situación era obvia los habían dejado olvidados en ese lugar, pero ambos niños se sintieron aliviados por la presencia del otro, mientras el niño de cabellos celestes se enjuagaba las lágrimas, fue Judai quien rompió el silencio sepulcral._

 _-Hola, me llamo Judai._

 _El niño se vio sorprendido como le había saludado, como si fuera una situación normal, respondiéndole con una sonrisa e inexplicablemente con una calma, en su interior._

 _-Yo me llamo Johan._

 _-Un gusto conocerte_

 _Estrechándose la mano y sintiéndose aliviados al matar su más horrible temor, a que no fuera una alucinación, ambos se sentaron en el cómodo piso de la casita._

 _Tras contarse el uno al otro el por qué habían quedado encerrados en la tienda, ambos niños se encontraron cosas en común, provenían de hogares descuidados, no tenían hermanos y la comunicación con sus padres era nula._

 _Johan al igual que Judai había ido a dar una vuelta en la tienda y al entrar en la casa, sintió cansancio y se durmió en el suelo, fueron los gritos de Judai lo que lo despertaron._

 _Fue esa conversación lo que los saco de sus preocupaciones poco a poco fueron olvidando sus miedos, de forma extraordinaria para su temprana edad se dieron cuenta que no podían salir, sino esperar a que llegara la mañana siguiente o que su padres se dieran cuenta de su desaparición._

 _Pero un nuevo ruido proveniente del estómago de ambos, fue un nuevo problema para los dos._

 _-Vi una máquina de frituras y refrescos en la entrada- anuncio el pequeño niño castaño saliendo de la casa seguido por su nuevo amigo._

 _Busco en sus bolsillos el dinero y compraron solo algunas cosas; a pesar de su corta edad ambos parecían tener un sentido completo de uso del dinero._

 _Fue cuando vieron una pequeña máquina de juegos, al ser niños dejaron todos sus refrigerios en el suelo, se dirigieron a ella, era un juego de memoria con luces, completamente divertidos pasaron un buen rato ayudándose y compartiendo risas, al darse el juego terminado festejaron felices por su hazaña, la voz de la maquina llamó su atención, su puntaje había sido el más alto por tanto recibirían un premio. En vez de solo uno salieron dos llaveros que se habían enredado, los cuales tomaron con gran alegría._

 _-Lo llamare Kuribo Alado- sonrió Judai apreciando su nuevo juguete._

 _-El mío se llamara Rubi- respondió Johan mirando de la misma forma el suyo._

 _Tomando su refrigerios fueron a la casa a comer, poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, tendrían que dormir juntos en el piso, consiguiendo una manta ambos se taparon y continuaron hablando hasta quedarse dormidos._

 _Al día siguiente un empleado los encontró y comunico su descubrimiento a sus padres teniendo cuidado de no despertarlos, llegando sus padres se los llevaron completamente dormidos._

-No nos despedimos esa vez- sonrió el ahora joven castaño a su amigo de la infancia

El silencio invadió la sala al igual que un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina, disfrutando el aroma recordó la cena que se había preparado

-Hora de cenar

Con el anuncio del anfitrión se dirigieron a la mesa, Judai sacó dos platos y se sintió extraño al hacerlo ya que normalmente solo usaba uno, sirvió sus ravioles con el acompañamiento de queso en que estaban trozos de carne mezclados. Al dirigirse donde su invitado notó su sorpresa por la asombrosa cena.

Comiendo con suma degustación terminaron maravillados.

-Suprema...la cena esta suprema

-Gracias…Johan le parecería que te fueras a instalar a tu cuarto – dijo Judai mientras podía los platos en el lavaplatos.

Sin una negativa le siguió a una habitación cercana a la suya, teniendo lo básico, una cama, un espejo, un ropero, un librero y una mesa de estudios. Ayudándole a desempacar entablaron otra conversación, a pesar del tiempo las diferencias habían quedado intactas… eran casi escasas.

-Tu cuarto quedó muy bien- opino Judai completamente orgulloso de haber ayudado.

-Seguro el tuyo es mejor

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El movimiento de cabeza del joven fue suficiente y saliendo de la habitación recientemente modificada, entraron a la consiguiente. Su habitación pertenecía ordenada sin saber si sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado, Johan se dirigió a un lugar que le llamó la atención.

-¿Es tuya Judai?

Señalando una guitarra roja en perfecto estado, apoyado cerca de estante de libros, le tomó cierto interés pero algo en su estante le llamó más la atención, Judai algo confundido mirando con algo de curiosidad a su amigo y preguntándose ¿Qué le había estado llamando la atención?

Apenas termino de pensarlo le pareció que nuevamente Johan le había leído el pensamiento por que el joven se giró para aclararle la duda.

-Judai… ¿Por qué tienes esto?

Al principio se mostró totalmente desubicado en ese entonces cuando vio lo que joven de pelos celestes tenía en manos, el cambio fue repentino, su rostro representaba el terror en persona, perdiendo totalmente el control sobre si y sus palabras.

-Yo…yo…yo…bueno…es que

La mirada burlona de Johan volvía más difícil el trabajo además, si no tuviera esa expresión, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?, no era algo que se contara fácilmente, Johan pareció apiadarse de él, y suavizó su burla para hacérselo más fácil para a ver que no funcionaba no le quedó otra.

-¿Qué haces con una foto de Asuka Tenjoin?

Cierta calma llegó a su interior, su voz no se notaba molesta ni nada, era más bien amigable, alentándolo a responder con calma, pero aún así se le hizo inútil, seguía diciendo sílabas, sin poder convertirlas en palabras.

-Es que ¿acaso te gusta?

Esa no era exactamente la palabra adecuada, sentía que no era suficiente, lo que sentía era más y creyendo que no habían inventado palabra para lo que sentía, que si usaran ese sentimiento como energía todo el mundo tendría un abastecimiento para toda la eternidad ¿Pero cómo decirlo en palabras?

-No sé si exista palabra para decir lo que siento por ella.

Al contrario de lo que su mente pensaba, en la reacción que tendría su amigo por su respuesta ya que después de todo, a su parecer Johan se había interesado en ella, pero en el rostro del joven reflejaba satisfacción, poniendo una mano en su hombro justo en el momento cuando la vergüenza volvía de haber confesado, desapareció inmediatamente cuando este puso la foto en sus manos.

-Hoy me di cuenta…como la mirabas y la especial atención que le prestabas, pero cuando me acerque a ella sentí tu rabia había mí.

No daba crédito a su oídos, era asombroso se había dado cuenta de cada acto que había hecho al estar cerca o solo mirar a su amada, de nuevo se le vino la pregunta a la mente ¿Es que podía leer el pensamiento?

-Quiero que se fije en mí, que sepa que existo

-Pero hoy no vi que hicieras algo para demostrarlo

Judai miro a Johan muy confundido ¿Es que acaso quería que lo confrontara hoy?, ¿Lo había planeado?

-¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerlo?, somos diferentes, tu marcaste tu rumbo

-¿Y no quieres cambiar el tuyo?

-Quiero hacerlo

-Pues manos a la obra

Continuara…

 **Notas de Autor:** Entregar este capítulo se me hizo ETERNO, tratare de ser más constante actualizar este fanfiction, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, y prometo ponerlos más al tanto, espero me puedan seguir en Facebook, mi página es "Hime Secret" los leo pronto, con la promesa de escribir más seguido.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 4 - Principio

 _Querer ser otra persona es malgastar la persona que eres – Marilyn Monroe_

Nuevamente en la habitación del joven reinaba el orden y la calma, la luz del astro luminoso se extendía por toda la habitación. De entre las cobijas de la cama algo de movía, pronto destapando su rostro, el joven de cabellera castaña surgía entre las mismas, mirando el techo su mente divago en los últimos acontecimientos, no era nada de lo común, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sentándose en su lecho.

Tocándose la cabeza sonrió lo que estaba en su mente de los sucesos de la noche anterior, debieron ser un sueño o una alucinación por un golpe que tal vez le habían dado y no lo recordaba.

Como siempre se vistió gallardamente y bajo servirse el desayuno como acostumbraba en su monótona vida, sin ganas y con el rostro de aburrimiento descendió por las escaleras pero tal vez no contaba con el saludo de su supuesta alucinación.

-¡Judai!- exclamó Johan sentado en la mesa de desayuno

El simple saludo hizo que diera un brinco de tres escalones atrás aterrándose contra la pared, respirando con dificultad y haciendo que su invitado se viera sorprendido.

-¿Eres real?- tembló Judai nerviosa bajando las escaleras con desconfianza

-Emm –Johan se empezó a tocar el cuerpo en forma de broma- creo que si

Respiro con profundidad y exhalo con alivio, era real, todo lo sucedido era real, no era producto de su imaginación, no era tampoco un sueño.

-Lo siento – un poco sonrojado saco cosas del refrigerador- la costumbre de estar solo

-Disculpas aceptadas- sonriendo ayudo a Judai a hacer el desayuno

El ánimo de su invitado era contagiable, que no pudo evitar el sonreír, aunque se sirvieron el mismo desayuno que Judai siempre acostumbraba servirse, este era diferente, ya no estaba solo, ni hablando con sus pensamientos, estaba hablando con un amigo.

Al momento de dejar todo en orden, se cargaron las mochilas al hombro, mientras tomabas sus patinetas, Judai estaba muy sorprendido por las igualdades, era como si tuviera un hermano gemelo, ambos tenían las mismas cosas, aunque en otro color.

Haciendo acrobacias por el camino mientras se reían por cada cosa, de alguna forma Judai sentía como si dejara de fingir y se mostraba como era ante otra persona que no fuera Sho, era agradable confiar en alguien más. De pronto el joven castaño se detuvo frente a una casa, haciendo señas a su amigo de que lo siguiera, apoyándose a una pared mientras miraba su reloj con una sonrisa, mientras el muchacho de pelo celeste-verdoso lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

-3…2…1

Y como siempre salió el auto negro de Ryo Marufuji disparado con el sonido del motor que rompía el silencio del barrio.

-¿Ese no es Ryo Marufuji?

-Si, esta es su casa- menciono el muchacho castaño mientras se estiraba

-Pense no te caia bien

-No es por él que yo me aparezco aquí

Antes de que Johan replicara, salió Sho dirigiéndose alegremente hacia donde estaba Judai, pero en cuanto distinguió a quien lo acompañaba se detuvo en seco.

-¡Es una emboscada! ¡Corre Judai!

Mirando a Sho confundidos y luego mirándose entre si, no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación, apoyándose entre sí tratando de contenerse para calmar al muy nervioso muchacho de pelo celeste que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-No Sho, el es mi amigo

-Judai,,, es Johan Anderson

-Y es mi amigo de la infancia-sonrió suavemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- Johan te presento a Sho Marufuji, mi único amigo desde que entre a ese infierno

Como la naturaleza de Johan era extrovertida, choco con la timidez extrema de Sho, tras estrecharse las manos la pequeña tensión que estaba incomodando a él joven castaño desapareció.

-Es hora de irnos- declaro mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio

Era una sensación rara estar rodeada de no solo un amigo, sino dos, lo que más le alegro fue que ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, quizá fue por el hecho que Johan hizo unos cuantos halagos hacia Sho que rompieron el hielo, todo fue muy agradable, hasta que atravesaron los terrenos del instituto.

-¡JOHAN!

Un montón de muchachos se acercaron a él mirándolo con idolatría, pero en unos segundos sus rostros cambiaron a una mirada de desprecio absoluto al notar al joven castaño y al tímido muchacho a su lado.

-¿Pero qué haces con estos?-La pregunta expresa con un todo de desprecio y de reprimenda no pareció hacer ningún efecto en el joven de pelo celeste que le dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento mientras bostezaba el joven que realizo la pregunta le hecho una nueva mirada a Judai que hizo que este temblara de rabia, he hizo que inconscientemente apretara sus puños- Ya entiendo… ¿te familiarizas con nuestros sacos de boxeo?

El cerco de muchachos que los rodeaba miraba con malicia a los jóvenes mientras Judai protectoramente se puso delante de Sho, siempre había impedido que lo golpearan a cambio que lo golpearan a él, y esta no sería la excepción, más firme que nunca en su decisión mientras todos se acercaban, Johan se puso delante de ambos.

-No, yo estoy con ellos… ellos son mis amigos

Por un momento hubo un silencio seguido de murmullos que expresaban desconcertación, algunos rieron nerviosamente

-¿Los prefieres a ellos?

-Si, prefiero estar con ellos

El ambiente se tornó muy tenso, muchos gritaba palabras mal sonantes, otros lo llamaban de formas inimaginables pero el joven de pelo celeste tenía esa mirada desafiante.

-Atente a las consecuencias

Hace solo unos minutos todos aquellos muchachos idolatraban a Johan y ahora lo odiaban, solo porque había decidido ser su amigo, sentía que lo había metido en problemas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido y sorprendido, sabiendo que tendría el mismo infierno que ellos, no cambio para nada su dedición, se mostraba como es, sin temer. ¿Acaso era tan difícil ser como uno es sin importarte el qué dirán o las consecuencias?

Ese breve momento de reflexión lo distrajo, uno de los muchachos jalara al asustado Sho por la chaqueta y lo empujara hacia el piso, Judai y Johan fueron detenidos por dos muchachos que les sostenían los brazos.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarle ni un pelo!- grito Judai mientras se movía furiosamente de la misma manera que el joven de pelo celeste a su lado

Ignorando las palabras del joven castaño, tres muchachos empezaron a patear a Sho mientras este se encontraba en el piso protegiéndose pobremente, al ver el rostro lloroso del joven de pelo celeste en el piso que gritaba implorando que se detuvieran, una sensación horrible lo atravesó, Johan miraba aterrorizado la escena mientras se movía aun para zafarse, mientras gritaba que los curiosos intervinieran, por un breve momento imagino que Johan seria el siguiente, …no …siempre había protegido a Sho, su único amigo, y ahora tenía un amigo más que proteger, la impotencia de aquella escena lo hacía temblar.

Al ver escupir un poco de sangre a su amigo siendo aún agredido, que gritaba más fuerte implorando ayuda, miro furioso a todos, ¿Cómo podían disfrutar con el maltrato hacia alguien?, o ¿Cómo podían solo ver sin poder intervenir?, ¿Cómo podían hacerse a los sordos y ciegos? todo el instituto parecía estar presente en aquella tortura, casi enloquecido de rabia y miedo cuando este volvió a escupir y dejo de gritar; cabeceo al muchacho que lo detenía, logrando que lo soltaran, corrió hacia los tres muchachos y los aparto de un empujón tan fuerte que los dejo en el piso, ese pequeño momento de impresión ayudo a Johan a zafarse y correr hacia el inconsciente joven .

-¡SHO!¡SHO!, ¡Reacciona!

Judai levanto en brazos al debilitado joven de pelo celeste mirándolo asustado mientras algunos chicos huían asustados iniciando por los que lo habían golpeado, se escuchaban gritos de terror de chicas, muchos murmullos de quienes habían mirado la escena, el joven moreno miro aterrorizado al joven de pelo celeste que lo miraba igualmente asustado mientras corrían en busca de ayuda.

-Jo…Johan …Sho no reacciona.

Continuara…

 **Notas de Autor:** Terminar este capítulo fui increíblemente difícil, no sabía cuándo pararlo, por suerte ya tengo lista la continuación así que dentro de dos días estará disponible, agradezco sus comentarios XD algunos hicieron que me divirtiera un momento, espero me puedan seguir en Facebook, mi página es "Hime Secret", como sorpresa ya subi un dibujo sobre el primer capítulo, allí tratare de hacer una adaptación estilo manga de esta historia, díganme si les gustaría n.n los leo pronto, y esta vez sí será muy muy pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 5 - Silencio

 _La mitad del mundo tiene algo que decir, pero no puede; la otra mitad no tiene nada que decir, pero no calla - Robert Frost_

No podía ser posible, hace solo unos minutos estaba tan contento que creía que el inicio de su nueva vida le estaba sonriendo, todo le auguraba un maravilloso futuro, junto a Johan… y Sho.

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras se hallaba sentado en el pasillo al lado de la puerta de la enfermería de su instituto, levantando su cabeza con preocupación mirando al joven de pelo celeste que apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, parecía furioso mientras apoyaba un puño en la misma.

-Perdón Judai, no quería que las cosas terminaran así… sé que no conozco a Sho tanto como tu… pero… no puedo evitar estar asustado… tengo… miedo.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron levantar la vista de nuevo al asombrado joven de pelo castaño que por un instante vio el mismo niño asustado de hace 14 años que conoció en la juguetería, lo miro detenidamente recordando la mirada de determinación cuando el orgullosamente decía que Judai Yuki y Sho Marufuji eran amigos.

-No digas eso, si de alguien es la culpa… es mía, debí para eso desde hace mucho tiempo, tuve que esperar hasta que Sho dejara de gritar… - Se agarró la cabeza con más fuerza sin poder hacer más- Pude haberlo detenido… pude

Cuando el joven de pelo castaño giro su cabeza levemente de lado, distinguió a una muchacha de pelo rubio, con un aroma a vainilla y fresas que calmo por un breve instante su furia, mientras se acercaba, noto que no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un joven alto, con una mirada muy seria en unos ojos azules, y su pelo azul verdoso, era la primera vez que veía un pequeño destello de preocupación en los ojos de Ryo Marufuji.

-Tu…

Johan levanto la vista en cuanto el joven de ojos castaños habló, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia los dos nuevos visitantes. Dominado completamente por su ira, todo el dolor y resentimiento que sentía, sin importarle que la persona que lo hacía feliz con una mirada estuviera cerca, tomo del cuello a Ryo y lo empujo contra la pared, dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

-Pudiste haberlo parado… tu pudiste haberlo detenido, ¡Es tu hermano!

Mientras Judai seguía gritando Ryo esquivaba la vista, parecía estar muy decidido a no mirarlo, el joven castaño sintiéndose insultado gritaba más fuerte; el joven de pelo celeste verdoso miraba a Judai muy preocupado, trato de separar a su amigo del joven de ojos azules.

-Ya basta Judai, esto no nos ayuda en nada

-¡Pero habla!... Quiero oír por qué no lo defendías, hace mucho tu sabia de esto

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- pregunto el joven Marufuji en voz baja, sin mirarlo aún

¿¡Esperabas que lo mataran!?

-¡Basta!

Los tres jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos mientras se giraban a mirar a una temblorosa muchacha que los miraba en una mezcla de furia y dolor, sus ojos se veían brillosos con lágrimas a punto de estallar.

-Judai… no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Judai se sintió por un momento más asombrado, ella dijo su nombre, lentamente se dirigió a los dos muchachos pero con decisión la muchacha los separó y los obligo a sentarse mirándolos severamente. Nunca la había visto tan molesta, conocía su lado serio, pero esto era diferente.

-Ahora hablen…

La joven rubia se retiró con paso firme, seguida por la mirada del joven castaño; mientras dejo a los tres jóvenes en un ambiente muy tenso, los tres parecían querer mirar al lado apuesto de los demás, el eco del lugar produjo un leve sobresalto de los tres; Judai mirando a la puerta de la enfermería de nuevo, lo primer que se le vino a la mente fue el estado de su amigo cuando lo dejaron en la enfermería, su rostro ensangrentado, y su respiración casi nula, miro su propia chaqueta mientras resaltaban unas manchas de sangre, estaba cubierto de la sangre de Sho.

-¿Por qué dejaste que continuara?, ¿Tanta vergüenza tenías de él?

Judai levanto la mirada sorprendido, Johan era él que había hablado, miraba a Ryo con una mirada muy gélida, y su voz se había tornado fría. El joven de pelo azul verdoso levanto levemente la mirada con los brazos cruzado.

-Nunca sentí vergüenza de mi hermano… creo que él lo tenía de mí, yo me avergüenzo de mí mismo…

-Tu sabias que tus amigos nos molestaban, desde que entramos al instituto y lo conocí, nunca note que actuaras como un hermano, si Sho no me lo hubiera dicho que son hermanos, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-Era él momento, siempre había querido hablar con el hermano de Sho para pedir explicaciones, impulsado por un deseo amargo continuo hablando- Cuando lo conocí, siempre estaba solo, el chico más inteligente de su clase despreciado por todos, creo que hasta en tu casa lo dejan solo ¿no?, él te admiraba…Explícame porque tu siendo su hermano nunca estabas para él.

Esperando la respuesta, Johan miraba aún gélidamente a Ryo, los acontecimientos de hoy de seguro hicieron que viera al joven que estaba frente a él como alguien muy despreciable. Parecía muy lejano el hecho que Ryo y Johan se hayan sido amigos

-No se explicarlo… no puedo explicar el comportamiento de mis padres para empezar, supongo que siempre pensaron que podría estar bien solo, se los había demostrado, solo hacia muchas cosas; siempre que estaba con Sho, parecía como si se sintiera intimidado, no hacia las cosas bien, cosas que incluso lograba de forma extraordinaria, nunca le pregunte por qué; me aleje de él… creo que fue mejor, al principio si me preocupe, no hacia amigos, llegaba a casa muy abatido, pero tú y él se hicieron amigos y todo eso cambio, se veía más contento, con más entusiasmo, pero eso no cambiaba que cada vez que se me acercaba, se hiciera muy torpe. Me aleje por completo, y deje de preocuparme, tu siempre sacabas cara por él, siempre lo defendías, lo acompañabas, hacia cosas n frente tuyo incluso mejor de lo que alguien imaginaba, él te miraba como siempre quise que me viera a mi…. Como un hermano

El pensativo joven castaño miro por un momento a Ryo Marufuji, ese rostro serio que lo caracterizaba, cambio por la preocupación, mientras miraba su rostro se le vino a la mente lo que su tímido amigo le había dicho una vez "Siempre quiero impresionar a mi hermano, pero parece que siempre hago todo mal"

-Sho siempre quería impresionarte, quería ganarse tu respeto… pero eso no justifica que nunca nos hayas ayudado, tenías él poder para detener todo.

-Él nunca tuvo ese poder Judai… siempre lo tuviste tu

La voz profunda del Director Samejima, levantando la mirada frente a ellos estaba el director, un hombre de tez morena, expresión bondadosa, calvo y con una barba y bigote negro muy bien cortados; el sub director Chronos de Medici, un hombre de tez blanca, con un cabello rubio largo recogido en una cola y una parte de arriba suelta como un hongo vistiendo de forma elegante pero estrafalaria a la vez, con dos pendientes en forma de lunas y una mirada que el joven castaño odiaba, esa mirada que expresaba seriedad y desprecio a la vez; y por ultimo una joven de ojos marrones grises que lo miraban con preocupación, era por eso que se había retirado, los había ido a llamar. Aun sabiendo que estaba cerca ella, su ira sobrepaso el sentimiento, se sintió descontrolado levantándose bruscamente de su lugar.

-¡¿Como pude yo haber detenido esto?!- nuevamente se sintió fuera de sí, él no era culpable de lo que les pasaba.- Su trabajo era detenerlos, ver por la seguridad de sus estudiantes, y miren que han hecho un magnífico trabajo

-Hace mucho tiempo te he estado pidiendo que me cuentes que les hacían a ustedes dos, no puedo hacer nada si ustedes no hablan Judai, el joven Marufuji siempre me ha estado comunicando que sospechaba que los molestaban, la señorita Tenjouin fue la que me comunico lo del incidente de la terraza

Judai tuvo una fuerte impresión, se sintió como golpeado por la revelación, la chica de sus sueños…. Se preocupaba por él. Miro al director y luego al subdirector y le dirigió a este último una mirada muy seria.

-¿Por qué no me confesabas lo que pasaba?

-El señor Medici, cuando me queje por primera vez, me dijo que era un comportamiento normal, que no fuera tan llorón y afronte las cosas como un hombre; después de eso las cosas empeoraron

El director miro furiosamente al subdirector que lo miraba asustado, quizás no recordaba ese incidente, o tal vez lo recordaba y la culpa era lo que lo que lo hacía sentirse tan asustado pero había cometido una falta muy grave, una falta severa que podía costarle la vida a alguien.

-Debiste recurrir a mí, no puedo actuar si ustedes no hablan, hasta que ustedes no recurran a mi estoy de manos atadas,

-¡NO VOY A HABLAR!

-No entiendes lo serio de la situación, la próxima vez uno de ustedes podría morir

-¡SI HABLO VOY A HACER QUE NOS MATEN!

El director que hasta ese momento se mostraba en calma se mostró furiosos, tomó a Judai del brazo y lo empezó a jalar hacia la enfermería

-¡OIGA SUELTEME!- empezó a reclamar el joven castaño mientras gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del director

-¡Suéltelo!- gritaba Johan siguiéndoles el paso muy molesto

-Esto es una enfermería, no pueden estar gritando y actuando de esa forma- reclamaba una indignada enfermera con el pelo rojizo y una bata blanca

Sin escuchar una sola palabra de nadie lo aproximo hasta la última cama de la enfermería y retiro las cortinas de la misma de una vez. Todos callaron de golpe, sintieron un dudo en la garganta.

-Los van a matar si no hablan- dijo suavemente el director

Todos estaban con miradas aterradas, la joven de pelo rubio y la enfermera se tapaban la boca mientras sollozaban suavemente, Johan ponía una mano en su pecho mientras respiraba entrecortado, Ryo apretaba sus puños mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, pero Judai estaba más aterrado…. Se solto del director y se acercó a la cama, Sho estaba irreconocible, con una mascara de oxigeno mientras rastros de sangre seca estaba en su rostro, un rostro complemante inflamado y con moretonos por todos lados, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado.

Por un impulso trato de acercar su mano hacia Sho, pero este en un movimiento inconsciente esquivo la mano del joven castaño, su pequeño amigo temblaba, mientras silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-El joven Marufuji está en un shock muy fuerte, las heridas son de gravedad, pero no sabremos cuál será su estado hasta que reacciones, esta sedado, pero creo que el suceso lo dejo traumatizado.

Judai intento limpiarle las lágrimas mientras algunas se deslizaban de su propio rostro, Sho seguía esquivando temblando.

-Sho…soy yo Judai

Ante el asombro de todos, Sho dejo de esquivar a Judai, pero empezó a lagrimear mucho más, el joven castaño se sentía débil, el mismo temblaba, todas sus fuerzas se habían ido al ver a su amigo en ese estado, Johan se acercó tembloroso para sostenerlo cuando él cayó de rodillas.

Judai giro su rostro lentamente hacia Johan y por un instante lo atravesó la imagen de ya no estar frente a una cama, sino a dos… con sus dos amigos en ellas, ambos luchando por sobrevivir, detrás del joven de pelo celeste verdoso estaba ella, Asuka Tenjouin estaba involucrada ahora, no, lo que menos que quería imaginar era que la lastimaran.

No podía dejar que nadie terminara como Sho, nadie merecía eso.

-Voy a hablar.

Continuara…..

Ufff….un con el capítulo en mano se me fue difícil entregarlo, pero aquí está, a pesar del retraso, (que mal hábito tengo), pero bueno aquí está, por cierto respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, Judai es del mismo color de la serie xD

Debo confesar que estos dos últimos capítulos no estaban planeados así, mis manuscritos originales eran del capítulo 1 al 4 y lo deje allí (por no saber cómo continuar) antes de pasarlo a la pc, pero el 4 decidí cambiarlo por un momento de inspiración, espero no haberme equivocado, y la historia siga interesante, pero de todas formas llegaremos al mismo final. Espero puedan seguirme en mi página en Facebook "Hime Secret" un día antes de subir un capitulo escribiré un adelanto allí, Besitos a todos, gracias por sus comentarios por cierto n.n siempre me animan a continuar.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 6 - Justicia

 _No se sale adelante celebrando éxitos, sino superando fracasos – Orison Swett Marden_

Todo el instituto parecía haber estado al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, un ambiente de tensión se sentía en todo el instituto, mientras él se dirigía a la dirección seguido de Johan, aun sabiendo que todos los pasillos estaban vacíos, se sentía vigilado, sentía que miles de ojos estaban al pendiente de sus pasos, miro un momento a su amigo que le devolvió la mirada.

-¿También lo sientes?- susurro el joven de cabello celeste verdoso

-¿El que nos estén vigilando?- al ver por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo asentir- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Un breve silencio cruzo el ambiente, era algo doloroso después de haber visto a su tímido amigo en ese estado no lo había dudado ni por un minuto, el director les había dicho que les esperaran en su oficina, tenía que verificar algo con la enfermera y Ryo.

-¿Lo dudas?- había algo de frialdad en su tono mientras lo miraba fijamente

-No… solo tengo miedo… ya lastimaron a Sho, si esto sigue así esto podría ponerse peor, el próximo podrías ser tú y…

-Exacto, Asuka… créeme, no pasara mucho antes que todo el instituto se entere que ella estaba ayudándote y si no paramos esto, irán contra ella, y Ryo no podrá ayudarnos porque también podría ser víctima de esto.

Recordando esos lapsos de cruel imaginación durante su estancia en la enfermería, se puso más decidido, había tomado un camino sin marcha atrás. Caminando más rápidamente pero con decisión se dirigió a la dirección mientras Johan sonreía levemente viendo la decisión de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Johan, por darme ese impulso- sonrió suavemente a su amigo- Esto lo hare por Sho.

Caminando con más calma mientras corrieron hacia la dirección, fueron interceptados por el mismo muchacho que había golpeado a Sho, lucia algo aterrado, pero furioso, tomo a Judai del cuello y lo acorralo contra la pared mientras otros dos muchachos sostenían a Johan.

-Así que tu amiguito era demasiado débil para aguantar el pequeño correctivo que le aplicamos

Judai se mantenía en silencio sin levantar la vista, parecía un muñeco contra la pared, su respiración era débil, trataba de controlar su propia ira, estaba frente al sujeto que había lastimado a Sho, quería lastimarlo de la misma forma, quería hacerle más daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu amiguito ya se murió?- riendo brevemente, miró fijamente a Johan que lo miraba furioso- Y pensar que te admiraba…

-La vida es algo irónica, solo te agradaba porque pensaste que era alguien que no era, tú te hiciste una idea mía antes de conocerme- respondió fríamente Johan sin forcejar, se mantenía calmado.

-Ahora tu eres el problema- apretó un poco su mano sobre el cuello del joven castaño sin que reaccionara- Atrévete a hablar y los próximos serán ustedes.

Judai levanto su rostro furioso, su mirada no era la misma que en veces anteriores, esta vez mostraba toda su ira, estaba decidido, iba a acabar con ese sujeto, puso sus manos sobre el brazo el chico intentando soltarse

-Suéltenlo

La voz de Ryo Marufuji les había llamado la atención, su actitud seria y su tono frio hizo que soltaran a Judai y cayera en el piso, mientras el mismo muchacho se reía y de forma amable se acercó a Ryo.

-Estábamos poniendo en su lugar a estos dos, este tipo Johan no era quien nos decía, te perdiste cuando le dimos una buena escarmentada a ese chiquillo raro y nerd, está en la enfermería, creo que se va a morir- se rio mientras el joven de pelo azul verdoso mantenía su actitud seria y mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Pues más te vale que no le pasa nada, es algo curioso que creyendo saber todo, no hayas sabido que Sho Marufuji es mi hermano menor- abriendo sus ojos dirigiéndoles una mirada severa, tomando al joven de la chaqueta de forma amenazadora- Sabes nunca te hice o dije nada porque nunca le tocaste un pelo a mi hermano, y nunca sobrepasaste limites contra Judai Yuki, pero luego del incidente de la terraza que me ocultaste, y esto…fuiste muy lejos, si hubiera estado allí, créeme que el que estaría al borde de la muerte o colgando de la terraza serías tú.

Soltándolo con asco detrás de él aparecieron oficiales de la policía caminando junto al director, subdirector que los agarraron antes que los otros dos escaparan.

-Están arrestados por tentativa de asesinado contra Sho Marufuji, entre otras agravantes y denuncias en su contra, tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio- los oficiales esposaron a los tres jóvenes mientras los retiraban del pasillo mientras reclamaban y amenazaban.

-Ahora… ¿te parezco que actuó como un hermano?- Ryo se acercó a Judai y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras Johan se acercaba poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tienes que demostrárselo a Sho, no a mí

-¿Así que el primero en hablar fuiste tú?- le dijo cortésmente el joven de pelo celeste verdoso

-Sí, pero de lo único que me arrepiento es que haya tenido que esperar a que le hicieran daño a mi hermano, ahora es su turno, los esperare en el hospital.- retirándose con los oficiales y el subdirector.

-¡¿Sho se puso grave?!- gritaron al unísono los dos muchachos

-No, solo que quieren que este mejor atendido- respondió el director calmando a ambos- ahora vamos, la señorita Tenjouin debe estar esperándonos

¿Asuka Tenjouin esperándolos?, dirigiéndose a la oficina seguidos de la enfermera que llevaba un archivador que Judai reconoció como suyo, en el que de seguro estaba todos incidentes documentados.

Al entrar a la oficina el inconfundible aroma de Asuka se sintió al entrar, ella estaba sentada elegantemente sosteniendo un computador, la enfermera cerró la puerta tras de si poniendo el archivado en el escritorio.

-Empecemos, Judai hemos armado todo un caso para ayudarte después del incidente, la señorita Tenjouin hizo un copilado de todas las cámaras de seguridad para tener pruebas que apoyen tu caso, los registros médicos de la señorita Emi Ayukawa lo solventan, solo falta que tu hagas la denuncia- caminando alrededor de ambos jóvenes se detuvo frente a ellos- Todo indica un intento de asesinado, pero necesitamos oír tu declaración.

En ese momento entró un oficial a la oficina siendo guiado por el subdirector.

-El joven Marufuji ya fue llevado en la ambulancia, lo acompaño su hermano- declaro Medici retirándose posteriormente.

-Lamento la demora, ahora iniciemos con el procedimiento si no le molesta señor director- el oficial se acercó a la joven rubia que le entrego un DVD y se acercó a hojear el registro- vaya, esto parece una tortura continua, es increíble que en esta institución haya pasado tal barbarie, todos sus estudiantes provienen de familias prestigiosas.

-Ahora usted mismo lo comprueba oficial, la familia, el prestigio y el apellido no garantiza la actitud de una persona- declaro con voz calmada mientras se acercaba a la enfermera- el joven Ryo Marufuji ya puso la denuncia por lo que le paso a su hermano ¿verdad?

-Correcto, y nos servirá de precedente- girándose para ver a Judai- ahora es tu turno, sé que tienes muchas cosas que decirnos para poner a muchas personas dañinas tras las rejas.

-Pero si el hermano de Sho ya hizo la denuncia ¿Para qué quieren mi declaración?- dudó Judai mirando directamente al oficial

-Escucha muchacho, todos en esta escuela son gente de recursos, ¿Crees que solo una denuncia alcanzara para encerrarlos?, tenemos un montón de testigos oculares, un informe médico, una confesión, pero el punto débil de todo es que el afectado no fue el que hizo la denuncia, porqué en su estado no puede hablar, pueden alegar eso, y sus agresores se verán libres

El solo hecho de imaginar a esos tres libres hizo que Judai sintiera furia de nuevo, de nuevo ese deseo de venganza lo invadió, esquivo la vista del oficial y buscando algo que mirar, cruzo la mirada de nuevo con esos ojos marrones grises que lo miraban directamente, lo miraban suavemente, como tratando de apaciguar su odio.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Necesitamos que hables muchacho, si realmente apreciabas a tu amigo, tienes que hablar, ten en cuenta que no solo lo haces por ti o por él, sino por los que te rodean, y tus semejantes, no podemos permitir que algo así se repita, tenemos que ponerle un alto.

Giro su vista y miro a su amigo que le devolvía la mirada con decisión, asintió como entendiendo unas palabras de apoyo mudas y miró a él oficial mientras encendía una grabadora, el joven castaño contó todos los sucesos desde que entro a él instituto, los cuales todos coincidían con los reportes de la enfermería, y filmaciones de cámaras que había sido documentado, Judai explicó el conocimiento de puntos ciegos en las cámaras de seguridad que sus agresores conocían, la forma en la que los interceptaban como la participación de otros estudiantes; pero principalmente las razones por las que los golpeaban, las cuales no podían ser más que absurdas e infantiles; el joven castaño expuso el hecho que cuando se producían los abusos, todo el personal docente era distraído de una u otra forma, así que por esas razones nunca se recurrió a los mismos.

Mientras hablaba de alguna forma se sentía aliviado, estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya no le cabía ninguna duda, cuando Sho despertará, el instituto sería un lugar más seguro, estaba revelando detalles que podrían ser de gran ayuda, aunque sentía algo de culpa, si hubiera hablando antes…

-Con eso concluimos joven Yuki, la fiscalía tomara el caso contra sus agresores, así que no se preocupe, no creo les den oportunidad para un juicio, firme estos documentos de confesión y listo.

Más determinado que nunca firmo los documentos, posteriormente lo firmó Johan como su testigo, la señorita Ayukawa afirmando el reporte de la enfermería, Asuka como presidenta de los estudiantes y finalmente el director.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, lo tendré informado señor director, tengan muy buenos días- retirándose con todas las pruebas mientras el director se sentaba en su silla. El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio mientras él director lo levantaba.

-Buenos días- tras un breve momento el director se sonrió suavemente- ya van para allá- colgando el aparato se dirigió a los tres jóvenes- Señorita Tenjouin acompañe al señor Anderson y al señor Yuki al hospital, tienen permiso el tiempo que sea necesario…Sho Marufuji ha despertado.

Continuara….

 **Notas de Autor:** Espero la historia siga a sus expectativas, y ya ven estoy actualizando más rápido xD, agradezco sus comentarios, me han sido de gran ayuda, aún nos queda historia para rato.

Espero no haber spoileado mucho en la página y no quitarles las sorpresas, pero bueno, les avisare por ese medio como lo hice ayer, no olviden que mi página es "Hime Secret" en Facebook para mantenerlos al tanto de las actualizaciones, cuídense mucho a todos y les agradezco de todo corazón


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 7 – El camino que elegí

 _Si nuestra mente se ve dominada por el enojo, desperdiciaremos la mejor parte del cerebro humano: la sabiduría, la capacidad de discernir y decidir lo que está bien o mal- Dalai Lama_

Solo había pasado un día desde que decidió cambiar, y ya habían ocurrido muchas cosas, él quería cambiar para mejorar las cosas, y por poco le costó la vida a su amigo, se sentía culpable; su actitud de todos estos años había provocado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos por no ponerle un alto, se hallaban corriendo en dirección al hospital, mientras él muy nervioso joven castaño con una sensación amarga en la boca giro su vista para girarla a ver a las dos personas que corrian junto a él, hace solo unas horas le había resultado imposible acercarse a Asuka Tenjouin, y ahora, estaba corriendo a su lado junto a su amigo de la infancia.

Todo podía ser muy bonito, pero aún le quedaba un poco de ira, la impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a su mejor amigo y a ver visto nuevamente al culpable nuevamente sin hacer nada, hacia que el joven sintiera esa sensación que quemaba sus entrañas, esa sensación que te quita el aire, te hace sentir un aura pesado y te hace querer golpear a alguien.

Tembloroso por la ira al llegar al hospital trato de calmarse, entrando a la recepción preguntaron por la internación de Sho Marufuji mientras una amable enfermera los guiaba por el ordenado hospital hacia la habitación del joven. Minutos después llegaron al piso correcto y lo encontraron con algunos oficiales en la puerta. Sumamente preocupados se miraron nerviosos, ¿acaso a Sho le había pasado algo?

-Disculpen, ¿esta es la habitación de Sho Marufuji?- los oficiales recelosos miraron fijamente al joven castaño con sospecha mientras asentían- ¿Le paso algo?

-No estamos autorizados a dar informes de ningún tipo- dijeron secamente al joven castaño mientras le daban la espalda, Judai algo ofendido se disponía a replicar a gritos de nuevo, pero fue callado por la mano de Johan que lo arrastro hacia atrás tapándole la boca.

-¿Oye por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó Judai mientras el joven de pelo celeste verdoso lo miraba divertido mientras observaba a los oficiales.

-Piénsalo Judai, Ryo hizo una denuncia contra tres muchachos del colegio, es lógico que estén un poco temerosos por su seguridad, supongo están hablando con Sho allí dentro, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar- se frotó su cabellos con tranquilidad mientras Judai se calmaba haciéndole sentido lo que decía- Voy a traer refrescos, creo que vi una maquina por allí

El joven de pelo celeste verdoso se retiró con calma mientras Judai se sentó a esperar en una banqueta, y cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo, estaba al lado de ella… Hace un día habría dado todo por estar cerca a ella como ahora, pero recordando cómo habían llegado a esto no lo hacia feliz, empezó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación amarga en la boca, ese deseo de venganza.

-¿Qué tan furioso te sientes?- preguntó suavemente la muchacha provocando que él joven se sobresalte

-¿Cómo lo…

-Crees no iba a dar cuenta, desde que agarraste a Ryo del cuello me di cuenta, tu mirada refleja ese odio profundo que parece que va a devorarse todo, me da miedo…- se apresuró a responder la muchacha mientras esquivaba su mirada- No te pareces nada al joven que hace un tiempo me ayudó

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?- respondió fríamente el joven castaño esquivando también la mirada, una parte suya se moría de dolor, temía mirarla a los ojos sabía que la había herido.

Un horrible momento cruzo el aire, se volvió tensó, alcanzo a oír como Asuka se levantaba de su asiento, ese dolor interno se volvió más fuerte, la había lastimado, había sido demasiado grosero con alguien a quien tenía mucho que agradecer había hecho tanto por él en silencio, completamente arrepentido se giró para disculparse pero unos brazos le rodearon, unas manos suaves estaba en su espalda, un rostro como una porcelana escondidos en su cuello.

-No te vuelvas tan malo como ellos- la joven de ojos marrones grises lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras el sorprendido joven de ojos castaños seguía en shock, no tenía control sobre sí mismo, se sentía avergonzado, ahora las ideas de venganza le parecían absurdas, tan ajenas a él, provocar dolor… tanto dolor como se lo habían hecho sentir era cruel. Suavemente abrazo a la dulce joven que lo había ayudado a entrar en razón, se escondió en su cuello, embriagado de su aroma, como si fuera un tranquilizante, se sintió en paz.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando ambos levantaron sus rostros, cruzando las miradas, el joven castaño sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente al ver los increíbles ojos de la joven, solo una vez los había visto tan de cerca, pero esta vez iba a tomarse su tiempo para memorizarlos, guardarlos en lo más profundo de su memoria y de su corazón. Recorriendo con sus ojos el rostro de la muchacha de pronto vio frente a ellos una figura apoyada en la pared, el joven de cabellos celestes verdosos estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa mientras se comía una bolsa de papas. El muy impresionado joven se soltó avergonzado de la muchacha que al notarlo ambos se sonrojaron intensamente.

-Pero sigan, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí- sonrió Johan al ver la reacción

-¿Desde hace cuánto estas allí?- Reclamó Judai muy sonrojado sin saber dónde esconderse

-Se podría decir que no me perdí nada – contestó el joven sin perder su sonrisa mientras la joven rubia se sentaba tratando de esconder su propio sonrojo

Judai le arrebató la bolsa de papas a su amigo para comerlas sin darle nada, empezaron a forcejear por la bolsa peleando como si fueran niños durante un buen momento ante la sonrisa de la muchacha que tomaba un jugo que Johan había traído. Empezaron a pelear por toda la comida, dado que ya habiendo pasado la hora de comer, cuando la puerta se abrió salió el mismo oficial que había lo interrogado, le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción y se retiraron, posteriormente salió el joven de pelo azul verdoso sonriéndoles levemente.

-¿Esperaron mucho?

-Solo un poco- sonrió la joven mirando a Judai y Johan aun peleando en silencio.

-¿Podemos pasar?- sonrió suavemente el joven castaño

Apenas el joven asintió ambos jóvenes entraron velozmente a la habitación emocionados, el joven castaño fue más veloz, acercándose a la cama del joven tratando de alejar de su mente la última imagen que tenia del estado de su amigo, levanto la vista y lo vio.

Aún tenía la máscara de oxígeno, el cuerpo vendado, el rostro inflamado pero limpio, el joven sonreía débilmente mirándolo al borde de las lágrimas, el joven castaño se acercó para abrazarlo suavemente lagrimeando también.

-Sho, estás bien…. Estas bien…

-Judai… tenía miedo no volverte a ver… no volver a ver a mi hermano, no volver a ver a nadie- el joven lagrimeó abrazándolo con calma.

El joven de pelo celeste verdoso sonrió levemente viendo esa imagen, la joven rubia entro mientras Ryo cerraba la puerta detrás de él mientras llamaba a la cafetería a que le trajera 4 almuerzos. Sho se fue calmando un poco mientras le contaba que declaro al oficial.

-…Judai, crees esto haya acabado.

El dudoso joven no supo responder, se lo había estado preguntando desde la confesión, las cosas no podían ser muy fáciles, pero si mentirle podría mantenerlo tranquilo, iba a mentirle abrió su boca para responder y entro una enfermera con el almuerzo de Sho y los suyos; un poco alegre de la interrupción se sentó donde Johan para servirse su almuerzo mientras empezaba a quitarse la comida con él. Mientras comía y levantaba la vista hacia Asuka y Ryo, ellos conversaban mirando el nuevo informe de su hermano, mirando que Sho comía con mucha calma su caldo miro a Johan.

-Johan… cuando volvamos al instituto, debemos estar preparados, siento que esto recién ha comenzado, pero esta vez, no dejare que lastimen a nadie que quiero. ¿Cuento contigo?

-Siempre voy a apoyarte amigo- sonrió suavemente el joven mirándolo con complicidad

Quitándole un poco más de comida mientras el joven de pelo celeste verdoso le reclamaba ante lo que hizo, las risas llenaron la habitación, Judai mismo se sonrió recordando el abrazo con la joven rubia que sonreía también.

Había decidido cambiar su destino, no había marcha atrás; siempre había protegido a su mejor amigo en silencio, no le importaba lo que a él le pasara, no le importaba si lo golpeaban hasta matarlo, todo con tal que no fueran sus amigos los afectados pero en realidad si los afectaba… ahora era un panorama diferente, él era más importante de lo que imaginaba, tanto como lo eran las personas en esa habitación para él. Las cosas no iban a ser lo mismo en el instituto, pero la diferencia es que ya no iba a hacerlo solo, esta vez iba a protegerlos…

Continuara…

 **Notas de Autor:** No encuentro palabras para agradecerles por seguir esta historia, pero seguro todo iniciará con un gracias; muchas gracias a todos los que leen, saben este capítulo surgió de la emoción lamento que sea tan corto, el próximo capítulo creo responderá muchas de sus sugerencias que pude leer por los comentarios, les estaré avisando en la página de Facebook el siguiente capítulo, por ahora estoy continuando un proyecto que deje hace años, y también en estos días me anime a escribir una nueva historia; besitos a todos n.n son lo mejor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 8- Defiéndeme

"Defender al culpable es darle una bofetada al inocente" Carlos de Jesús

Ya muy entrada la noche exprimiendo al máximo la hora de visita tuvieron que retirarse, el joven de pelo azul verdoso iba a quedarse a dormir con su hermano en el sofá de la habitación, no quería despegarse de él, concediéndole un permiso especial para permanecer en la habitación, los otros tres jóvenes se retiraron prometiendo regresar apenas terminara las clases. El joven castaño miraba preocupado a la joven rubia que caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, ya era muy tarde, era peligroso que ella se fuera sola.

-Amm… Asuka…-dijo suavemente con un tono de nerviosismo cuando la joven se giró a verlo al igual que su amigo- ya es muy tarde, y es peligroso que andes sola, podría…digo, ¿podríamos acompañarte a tu casa?

Tras un breve momento mientras Johan le sonreía con aprobación y orgullo, le giñaba un ojo gentilmente, la joven se sonrojo levemente mientras una suave ventisca ondeo su cabellera, nerviosamente trato de encontrar su mirada.

-Eres muy amable, pero Ryo llamó a mi hermano, debe estar esperándome en la puerta- se disculpó suavemente, parecía muy avergonzada

-Entonces te acompañaremos hasta la puerta- le sonrió el joven castaño mientras la miraba comprensivamente.

Recorriendo el hospital, un poco más silencioso que antes mientras el joven de ojos verdes trataba de entablar conversación sobre qué medidas creía la joven que se aplicarían desde mañana en el instituto.

-Gracias a la declaración de Judai sabemos ahora de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, es la primera medida que se tomará, entre lo otro, solo puedo especular.

Sintiendo con más fuerza que había hecho lo correcto al confesar todo lo que hace mucho tiempo había estado pasando, empezó a imaginar la reacción de sus compañeros, aunque sabia que el director le había prometido completa confidencialidad y anonimato, estaba más que seguro que a estas alturas todo el instituto sabía todo lo ocurrido, con algunos detalles extras.

Girando hacia la entrada vieron a un joven de pelo castaño casi idéntico al estilo de peinado Ryo Marufuji, la gran diferencia era esa mirada amable y alegre que les dirigía, sonriendo abiertamente se acercó directamente a la joven rubia.

-¿Cómo esta Ryo?- preguntó mientras miraba a la joven con algo de preocupación

-Muy preocupado, sus padres no van a venir hasta finales de mes, tienen asuntos pendientes- respondió la joven con algo de enojo

-Vendré mañana a hacerle compañía, no quiero dejar a mi mejor amigo solo- levantado la vista para ver a Johan y Judai que parecían algo desconcertados– ¿Y ustedes son?

-Lo siento, chicos él es mi hermano Fubuki Tenjouin, ellos son los amigos de Sho, Johan Anderson y Judai Yuki

Judai sintió como si la mirada del joven castaño se hubiera fijado en él y trataba de analizarlo, ¿acaso Asuka lo había mencionado en frente de su hermano?, le pareció que sonrió por un instante mientras les extendía la mano.

-Así que tú eras quien protegía a Sho, Ryo siempre hablaba de ti

Sintiendo una punzada de alivio el joven castaño miro a Asuka que le pareció que respiraba aliviada, tras unas breves cortesías se despidieron, mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban a su casa con un breve silencio entre ambos, notando la calle algo vacía bajaron sus patinetas subiéndose en las mismas. Tras unos breves momentos el joven de ojos verdes inició la conversación.

-Mañana será un día difícil, viste los ojos de Ryo y Asuka, nos miraron como si… fuera la última vez que nos verían… saben algo, y no quieren decirnos

Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo mencionaba tenía razón, y no solo ellos dos, el hermano de Asuka también parecía que lo había mirado así, esa mirada que se le lanza a un ser querido cuando sabes que su fin llega.

-No le estaba dando importancia, sabíamos que pasaría cuando confesáramos- llegando a su casa se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Has pensado en defenderte?- sugirió Johan mientras llamaba a una pizzería pidiendo 4 pizzas sin dejar de ver a su amigo que tomaba un poco de agua

-Se defenderme- continuó tomando su agua sin levantar la vista del vaso

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca te defendiste?- pensando un momento mientras miraba a su amigo inmóvil- Por Sho ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo era más difícil de alcanzar, pero Sho… siempre lo alcanzaban a él, tenían más razones para molestarlo- recordando brevemente como Sho le había salvado la vida- incluso yo lo subestime, es más valiente de lo que yo fui.

Tras un breve silencio, Johan fue a recoger las pizzas mientras ponía todo en el comedor, encendiendo el televisor viendo las noticias, mientras comían tranquilamente, pensando muchas situaciones en las que hubiera podido defenderse para evitar conflictos le pareció algo complicado, era como tener un arma de doble filo, pero su amigo, a pesar de las consecuencias lo defendió a él.

-Sho siempre fue más valiente que yo- repitió suspirando mientras miraba al joven de ojos verdes que lo miraba- Sho nunca cambio su forma de ser o de actuar por el miedo, ese miedo que me hizo cambiar… creo es momento de hacer honor a su valor ¿no?

-Me imaginó la alegría de Sho al verte hablar de esta manera- sonrió satisfecho tomando otro trozo de pizza- se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti

Terminando las 4 pizzas mientras veían televisión, quedaron anonadados cuando el ataque de Sho había salido en las noticias, ambos jóvenes tenían las manos en la cara tratando de contener la risa; al final tantos detalles habían sido cambiados que no se parecía en nada, habían hecho ver a Sho como un busca líos e inadaptado, a sus agresores como dulces ángeles con problemas de ira un poco severos, al director como un organizador de peleas, sintieron algo de alivio al que no los mencionaran, al ver a las madres de los tres jóvenes llorando, gritando que todo era un error y a sus padres gritando que buscarían a quienes levantaban falsos a sus hijos. Sintiéndose algo asqueados de como gente que ni siquiera estuvo presente contaba la historia y daba su opinión apagaron el televisor.

-Ryo debe estar furioso, hoy ha sido un día horrible, y esta era la cereza sobre el pastel- menciono Johan subiendo a su habitación

-Un día terrible- bostezando y sintiendo el peso del cansancio se despidió de su amigo, cada quien fue a su habitación, disponiéndose a dormir, aunque el joven castaño al quitarse la ropa, vio en la misma la sangre de Sho, salió de su habitación en ropa interior dirigiéndose a el cuarto de lavado, botó toda su ropa a la lavadora apretando sus puños al volver a recordar la escena.

Pasó una hora cuando el joven puso a secar su ropa, ya muy cansado se dejó caer en la cama de manera pesada entregándose a los sueños, habrán sido unas breves horas, pero él sintió que solo fueron unos segundos, solo unos instantes, cuando su amigo de pelo celeste verdoso lo zarandeaba para despertarlo.

-Judai, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde – lo siguió sacudiendo mientras le quitaba la sábana del rostro que el joven castaño agarraba firmemente sobre si mismo.

-Déjame dormir, no quiero ir al instituto- gruño el joven sin soltar la sábana.

-Ahh vamos, hasta hice el desayuno ya planche tu ropa y le di de comer al perro- gritaba Johan jalando la sábana

-Pero si no tenemos perro- respondió Judai soltando la sábana

-Ahhh, caíste- reía el joven de ojos verdes apartando la sabana de su lado, señalándole una jarra de jugo de naranja con dos filas de panques con miel- Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre

A regañadientes el joven de ojos castaños se vistió mientras comía el desayuno que preparo su amigo, recuperando poco a poco ese ánimo alagó a su amigo por su desayuno, en pocos instantes ya estaban ambos jóvenes montados en sus patinetas dirigiéndose al instituto, era raro no detenerse en la casa de Sho como acostumbraba, era raro no ver el auto de Ryo disparado. No podía esperar a que acabaran las clases para volver a ver a su tímido amigo.

Apenas llegaron al instituto, sintieron esa sensación nuevamente, que todos los observaban, todos murmuraban, algunos ni se molestaban en hacerlo en voz baja, uno que otro que pasaba por su lado le daba un empujón con el hombro, el joven castaño que siempre había acostumbrado a bajar la vista, la tuvo muy en alto, algunos murmuraron más alto cuando pasaba ese suceso.

El joven de pelo celeste verdoso mantenía la misma mirada que el amigo que tenía al lado, una mirada de decisión, subiendo hasta su aula hasta que escucharon un ruido de golpe, como de una persona golpeando una pared, un tanto asustados corrieron hacia la fuente del ruido, lo de ayer no podía repetirse.

Escuchando más golpes, se asombraron al ver que mucha gente se alejaba del lugar, ¿no habían aprendido que solo mirar o esquivar el ayudar a alguien los hacia cómplices? Mirando de donde provenía el ruido, quedaron frente a la puerta de su propio salón. Un asustado joven castaño abrió la puerta de un golpe, sintió ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba, vio ese pelo rubio contra la pared, ese rostro de porcelana que parecía algo asustado, y sus ojos llenos de decisión y de miedo, otra joven de pelo rojo muy desordenado con los ojos llenos de furia, había acorralado a la joven contra una pared del aula, parecía se hallaba fuera de sí, tenía en la mano un cuchillo que apretaba contra el cuello de la joven rubia.

Judai le dio una rápida mirada a Johan quien entendiendo salió corriendo por los pasillos, sin pensarlo más se acercó rápidamente hacia la chica, un breve temor le hacía temblar, eran esos momentos en los que respondía a esa pregunta ¿defenderlos o protegerlos? La muchacha al sentir que se acercaba alguien se giró poniendo a la joven rubia delante de él con el cuchillo firmemente en su cuello.

-Acércate más, y la princesita lo lamentará- gritaba la joven mirándolo con rabia- Ustedes fueron quienes metieron a la cárcel a mi novio, lo pagaran muy caro, él saldrá y tú serás el primero en morir.

-Si él se atreve a buscarme sin haber cumplido su castigo se arrepentirá- sin pensarlo dio unos pasos hacia adelante, poniéndola más nerviosa a la joven que apretando más fuerte el cuchillo cortó un poco a la joven que inicio a temblar mientras cerraba sus ojos, el joven castaño se detuvo en seco, un error más por sus emociones y Asuka seria quien lo pagaría- ella no te ha hecho nada.

-No soy estúpida, sé que esta maldita abrió la boca y te ayudó- jalando su pelo con la mano que tenía libre la inclino hacia adelante haciendo que se golpee con uno de los pupitres volviendo a agarrar a una ya llorosa joven de ojos marrones-grises que ponía en alto su cabeza manteniendo la poca firmeza que le quedaba- Yo empezaré con ella

Pasó unos segundos que la joven de pelo rojo distrajo su vista con el pupitre en el que la había golpeado que Judai tomó su mano alejándola del cuello de la joven rubia que rápidamente se refugiaba detrás del joven, sin soltar la mano de la joven que ya no lo miraba con furia sino con miedo.

-No te rebajes a ser como ellos- quitándole el cuchillo lo alejó del lugar, por la puerta entraron corriendo el director Samejima seguido por Johan, levantando la vista al ver que la cámara había sido destruida, bajo la vista a la muy asustada joven de pelo rojo

-Cada día me asombro más de los extremos a los cuales llegan- tomando a la joven de los brazos y la saco del aula, la joven de pelo rojo había pasado de un estado tan agresivo a uno temeroso, temblaba, quizás no planeo el hecho que alguien la enfrentaría.

La joven rubia que lagrimeaba asustada refugiándose en la espalda del joven castaño resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas abrazando las piernas de Judai como si fueran su único apoyo, la sentía débil, giró su cabeza para mirarla, pero la joven no levantaba la vista.

-Gracias- susurró la joven con su voz temblorosa, nunca imagino oír ese tono de voz en ella, sintiéndose conmovido, imaginado que podría haber pasado si se equivocaba, giró hacia la joven, arrodillándose para abrazarla.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando la enfermera entró al aula, Johan y Judai le pasaban todo a la enfermera mientras le curaba la herida a Asuka, de vez en cuando le gritaba a algún curioso que asomaba su cara en el aula, Johan trató por todos los medios de calmarlo mientras lo felicitaba por su oportuna intervención.

-Sho se alegrará mucho de saber esto, imagina su rostro cuando lo visitemos- comentó el joven en una voz baja para que solo lo escuchara él.

Sonrió levemente mirando a la joven rubia que parecía estar más calmada que explicaba cómo había sucedido todo, ellos lo habían ayudado, ahora él los defendería. La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe mientras un joven de pelo negro y tez blanca gritaba como un histérico

-Mi amor ¿Qué te hicieron?

El joven castaño iba a gritarle que se fuera, esperaba que la joven rubia se mostrara molesta o fastidiada y le gritara que no era su amor, la miró pero ella solo bajaba la cabeza.

-Fuera de aquí joven Manjoume, este no es momento para gritar como un loco- exclamó la enfermera mientras seguía limpiando la herida de la joven rubia.

-Pero, mi Asuka… -reclamaba el joven casi haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-Ya la oíste, fuera de aquí- dijo un aburrido joven de ojos verdes que se mostraba algo fastidiado señalándole la puerta

-Cariño, estaré esperándote

El joven de pelo negro se fue, mientras Judai aún no quitaba la vista de la joven, ¿Por qué estaba tan callada? ¿Por qué no lo negaba?... No le gustaba que estuviera en silencio.

Continuará…..

 **Nota de Autor:** Me atrase un día con la entrega del capítulo, lo siento mucho, mil disculpas a todos los lectores, he tenido un fin de semana ocupado, pero no quise atrasarme mucho más n.n espero él capitulo les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que más personas estén leyendo este fanfiction n.n son los mejores, besitos, actualizare pronto, lo prometo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 9- Secretos

 _Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos- Anónimo_

Durante las clases no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, Johan giraba de vez en cuanto para verificar el estado de su amigo, pero este seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, Asuka tenía novio, ya llevaba años aquí ¿Por qué nunca se había enterado? A una distancia considerable de él estaba ella, aun con la vista baja, muy poco usual en ella, ella que siempre estaba con la vista levantada y alerta.

Su pelo rubio le caía un poco hacia el rostro, parecía muy deprimida, pero por alguna razón no podía sentir empatía por ella, la imagen que tenía sobre Asuka Tenjouin se había desmoronado, pero sentía un dolor incomprensible en el pecho al verla de esa forma.

Apenas el profesor salió del aula la primera en salir fue la joven rubia dejando asombrados a todo el salón, Judai solo la siguió por el rabillo del ojo sin moverse en lo absoluto, el salón fue vaciándose dejando solos a los dos jóvenes luego que sus últimos compañeros salieran murmurando algo sobre lo sucedido.

-No puedo creerlo, Asuka…-empezó diciendo en voz baja mientras él joven de ojos verdes giraba su vista hacia su amigo mientras ponía todo en su mochila

-¿No crees que te estas apresurando un poco?- menciono el joven poniéndose su mochila al hombro- estas sacando conclusiones sobre ella sin ni siquiera preguntarle

-¡No basta lo que vimos! Ella no lo negó- gritó el joven de ojos castaños

-Pero tampoco lo afirmó, ¿Podrías confiar en ella?, ella confió en ti y hoy te demostró que sabiendo que se pondría en peligro te apoyaría- le reclamó molesto el joven de pelo celeste verdoso mientras el joven de pelo castaño levantaba la vista.

Colgándose su propia mochila al hombro entendió el dolor en su pecho, se sentía culpable, por no poder sentir empatía por la chica que lo había apoyado, bajando rápidamente, tomo su patineta y se dirigió junto a Johan al hospital, porque sentía que conocía al sujeto que se había autodenominado el novio de la joven de ojos marrones grises.

Llegando al hospital, mientras compraban algo de jugo para su amigo el sentimiento de culpa se había incrementado, estaba actuando como las personas que más detestaba, juzgando a personas por sucesos en vez que por hechos. Subiendo a la habitación de su amigo se detuvieron en seco al escuchar voces dentro de la habitación del joven, muchas sonaban muy enojadas y escandalizadas.

-¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos!- se oyó la voz de Ryo que parecía haber golpeado la mesa

-Cálmate hermano- exigía Sho que parecía algo asustado

-Si Judai no hubiera intervenido a tiempo no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado, esa chica siempre ha estado mal de la cabeza- se oyó la voz de Fubuki mientras parecía caminar de lado a lado

-¡Se cuidarme sola!- gritó una muy molesta voz que reconocieron al instante, Judai se apoyó contra la pared, al solo oír su voz parecía más apesumbrado.

-¡Pues hoy no pudiste hacerlo!- gritó el hermano de la joven, parecía más exaltado, pero su voz se calmó y expresaba preocupación- Nuestro padre me llamó, hace unas horas, aparentemente Jun lo llamó muy preocupado exigiendo que te vigile más, y que también dejes de juntarte con personas peligrosas.

-Él que sabe, no es mi dueño para opinar sobre lo que debo hacer o con quien juntarme- gritó la joven, su voz se oía quebrada

-Pero es tu prometido- respondió con voz baja el joven Tenjouin, Johan y Judai estaban impactados por la noticia, pero el joven castaño parecía furiosos mientras apretaba sus nudillos mientras unas lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo no pedí casarme con él y no voy a hacerlo…no quiero- gritó la joven con voz quebrada

-Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada- menciono esta vez con voz profunda el mayor de los hermanos Marufuji

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras la joven salía hecha un mar de lágrimas, Johan gritó su nombre para detenerla, pero ella no giró su vista y desapareció, el joven de ojos castaños seguía apoyado en la pared con la mirada sombría, se mantuvo unos instantes de la misma manera y golpeando la pared con los puños apretados.

¡Maldición!- gritó el joven castaño y corrió tras ella

Dejando confundido al joven de pelo celeste verdoso vio a Ryo salió un poco viendo alejarse al joven castaño

-¿Oyeron todo?

-Oímos lo más importante- respondió el joven mientras pasaban a la habitación del joven de pelo celeste

La joven rubia corría rápidamente, no sabía dónde corría solo parecía querer alejarse mucho de ese lugar, Judai la seguía de cerca mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Asuka Tenjouin la joven más inteligente de la clase, presidenta de los estudiantes, la más popular y hermosa de todo el instituto; en el fondo era muy infeliz, comprometida con… Pensándolo bien si conocía a ese joven de pelo negro, era él mismo muchacho que por accidente la había lanzado por las escaleras.

-¡Asuka!- gritó el joven castaño sintiendo que si no la alcanzaba ahora, ella seria inalcanzable para siempre

La joven rubia al oír su voz se giró asombrada mientras el joven de pelo castaño se acercaba a ella mientras respiraba muy cansado con una mano sobre su pecho, se apoyó un momento contra una pared.

-Vaya que corres muy rápido

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- le preguntó la joven, parecía algo furiosa mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿Crees podría dejarte sola después de lo que sucedió?- respondió el joven sonriendo levemente al sentir que la situación no era como había imaginado, él estaba muy exhausto que apenas podía hablar y mantenerse en pie mientras ella estaba de pie, muy erguida y para nada cansada.

-Creí…no querías volver a hablarme o a verme- susurró la muchacha mientras bajaba la vista esquivando los ojos del joven castaño.

-Nunca podría ser capaz de no poder hablarte- respondió el joven en voz suave acercándose a ella lentamente mientras le levantaba el rostro suavemente.

-Te arriesgaste mucho por mí hoy… y no es la primera vez…. ¿Por qué lo haces?- lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras los suyos parecía que temblaban.

-Tú también te arriesgaste por mí, eres una persona muy importante al igual que Sho y Johan… y hoy casi te pierdo a ti también- le sonrió el joven sintiéndose nervioso con el corazón latiendo a mil iba a decírselo, era ahora o nunca tomando aire preparando las palabras que siempre habían estado en sus pensamientos, la joven lo interrumpió.

-Judai, yo estoy… comprometida desde hace años, pero cuando entraste al instituto no estaba segura de lo que pensaba…pero luego me salvaste hace años lo confirme, supe por que no aceptaba casarme con Jun Manjoume desde que te conocí, porque… me enamoré de ti

Continuará…

 **Nota de Autor:** Espero les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia, me encantó llegar a este punto de la historia, sus comentarios me han inspirado mucho, como adoro ver sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas.

Voy a estar más activa en mi página de Facebook "Hime Secret", y enviando los acostumbrados adelantos de capítulos un día antes de que salgan, son increíbles, gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10- Riesgo

 _La enfermedad más grande es el odio y el rencor, ya que es el sida del amor, va matando sin consideración y entregando más odio al corazón - Anónimo_

Sin salir de su asombro el joven castaño estaba aturdido, como es que su vida había llegado a este punto, hace un par de días solo habría soñado con estos momentos, llevándose la mano hacia su cabeza mientras sentía que la sangre le subía a sus mejillas, respirando casi entrecortado levanto la vista hacia la joven rubia que temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos parecían estar fijos en él.

Ella lo miraba de la misma forma que él siempre la miraba, esa mirada que reflejaba tanta ilusión, un tanto nerviosos por escuchar sus latidos de corazón retumbando en sus oídos inicio a sentirse un tanto mareado apoyándose en la pared.

-¡Judai!- la joven rubia se acercó rápidamente al joven sosteniéndolo

El joven de ojos castaños respiraba entrecortado tocándose la cabeza sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte, como si sus latidos de corazón se combinaran con su actividad cerebral, sintiendo que su vista se le nublaba se sostuvo del agarre de la joven.

-Discúlpame… siempre soñé con este momento…y lo arruine- le sonrió débilmente a la joven que lo ayudaba a caminar la cual no dejaba de mirarlo preocupada

-No lo arruinaste…aguanta por favor pronto llegaremos al hospital- respondió la joven con un tono de preocupación muy notorio.

Tras un caminata muy breve en la que el joven aun mareado se sostenía a cabeza con una mano, rara vez le había tenido episodios parecidos, pero ¿Por qué ahora?, mirando a la joven apenas pudo distinguirla, no quería imaginar que pasaría si no pudiera volver a verla.

-Yo… también…estoy…enamorado de ti- sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba por completo y la fuerza se le iba más rápido, era como si se estuviera cayendo en un sueño, uno muy profundo.

Asuka estaba más asustada mientras gritaba el nombre del joven castaño para que reaccionará, el hospital se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, reuniendo sus fuerzas continuo caminando llevándolo a cuestas, el peso del joven se había hecho el doble entorpeciendo la caminata de la joven, unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

Fue vista por una de las enfermeras en la entrada del hospital que junto a otros doctores en turno corrieron a ayudar a la joven, recostaron al joven en una camilla ingresándolo rápidamente brindándole primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuál es el nombre del joven? ¿Usted estaba con el cuándo todo sucedió?- inicio a preguntar una de las enfermeras llenando un informe rápidamente.

-Empezó a sentirse mareado, se llama Judai Yuki, empezó a respirar rápidamente y luego mientras lo traía…empezó a perder fuerzas- respondía la joven que trataba de mantenerse firme para responder mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos- ¿Qué le pasa?

El joven de pelo celeste verdoso vio a la joven rubia acompañada de la enfermera y se dirigió a ella rápidamente mientras cargaba una bolsa de frutas.

-Asuka que bueno que volviste, Ryo está muy preocupado, Judai te…-sintiéndose interrumpido al ser abrazado por la joven que se quebró al oír el nombre del castaño

-Judai está en emergencias…- empezó a explicar llorando mientras el joven de ojos verdes muy sorprendido sin creerlo dejando caer la bolsa que tenía en las manos.

-No, ¿Qué paso?- mirando a la joven Tenjouin y luego a la enfermera de manera nerviosa- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

-Les avisaremos, ahora está siendo atendido por favor esperen- les respondió de forma suave mientras pasaba a la sala de emergencias.

Tras un breve momento Asuka se calmó un poco sintiendo el cansancio, llevándola a la habitación de Sho donde un muy preocupado joven Tenjouin corrió a recibir a su hermana.

-Me tuviste muy preocupado, ¿Dónde está Judai?- preguntó el joven de pelo castaño largo cuando nuevamente la joven volvió a lagrimear.

-Dice que está en emergencias…-respondió el joven Anderson apretando sus puños- Asuka dice que simplemente se desvaneció.

-Vamos a verlo hermano, Judai nunca ha tenido problemas de salud- sentándose con mucho esfuerzo en su cama el joven de pelo celeste estiraba su mano para acercar su silla de ruedas

-No puedes ir así Sho- reclamó el joven Marufuji deteniendo a su hermano el cual lo miro de manera retadora.

-Aunque arrastrándome pero iré a verlo- respondió el joven estirándose aun

Sin tener más opción, sonrió levemente al ver esa mirada de decisión reflejada en su hermano menor, sintiendo un profundo orgullo por su hermano lo ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas con mucho cuidado, saliendo todos de la habitación hacia la puerta de la sala de emergencias muy preocupados.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando uno de los doctores salió de la sala de emergencias el primero a correr a su encuentro fue el joven de ojos verdes.

-Doctor por favor dígame algo sobre Judai Yuki, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Johan de manera muy rápida y nerviosa mientras el galeno lo miro sin expresión

-¿Es usted familiar de Judai Yuki?- preguntó sin rodeos mirándolo con desconfianza

-No pero vivimos juntos somos como hermanos…por favor dígame ¿Que le sucede?- declaró sintiéndose minimizado por la pregunta del doctor.

-Está bien, vengan por favor- haciendo que pasen a la sala de emergencias les señalo una de las camas donde el joven castaño reposaba, se hallaba dormido en ese momento, la joven rubia corrió hacia la cama del joven lagrimeando, Sho parecía muy asustado miró al doctor que traía un sobre.

-Según nos explicó la señorita se desvaneció de un momento a otro, inicio a sentirse débil y se tocaba la cabeza antes de desmayarse- empezó a explicar el doctor mientras miraba un informe.

-Pero Judai siempre ha sido sano, nunca le había pasado algo así- pregunto el tímido joven aun sin creerlo, como es que Judai podría haber decaído de esa manera.

-No es tan simple, tuvimos que hacerle una intervención, verán el joven Yuki empezaba a desarrollar un coagulo cerebral- respondió el doctor mientras miraba al joven y luego dirigió su mirada a Johan- estos se desarrollan por golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza, ese golpe pudo costarle la vida

Johan apretó sus puños más fuerte sintiéndose impotente, se mantuvo silencioso mientras le dirigía la mirada a Sho.

-Mañana despertara, por ahora quisiera se quedara en observación- pasándole unos archivos a él joven de ojos verdes- tendrá que firmar unos cuantos documentos como responsable por favor, no se preocupe su amigo, tendrá que ser más cuidadoso, agradezca que se solucionó a tiempo

Mientras el doctor se retiraba dejándolos solos Johan miro nuevamente a Sho el cual no despegaba la vista del joven castaño completamente furioso, era difícil imaginar una mirada de tanto odio en el rostro del tímido joven.

-Parece una broma… iban a terminar asesinando a Judai si las cosas continuaban- reclamó indignado el joven de pelo celeste

En forma silenciosa mientras Johan firmaba los documentos los demás no dejaban de contemplar a la joven Tenjouin que no dejaba de lagrimear silenciosamente. Tras unos breves momentos en los que Johan salió a entregar los documentos, la joven miró a su hermano y al ver regresar al joven de ojos verdes habló con su voz aun quebrada.

-Lo siento hermano, sé que estoy comprometida, pero… no pude, le confesé a Judai que siempre estuve enamorada de él, y fue cuando él se puso mal…cuando lo estuve ayudando para venir…me dijo que también sentía lo mismo….me lo dijo…como si se estuviera despidiendo- lagrimeando más apretando sus manos para intentar tomar fuerza bajo la cabeza- Si Judai llegó a este punto es por mi culpa

Ryo Marufuji fue el primero en reaccionar, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Fubuki haciéndole una señal de afirmación con la cabeza, el joven de pelo castaño se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su hermana que al escuchar el movimiento cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza, lo sintió parado frente suyo y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada lo escucho.

-¿Y te das cuenta que al hacerlo le has salvado la vida?-La joven levanto la vista sorprendida hacia su hermano que le sonreía ligeramente- Casi nunca te he apoyado en tus decisiones… pero si eres capaz de soportar lo que se viene… voy a hacerlo.

Continuara..

 **Nota de Autor:** No se que decir, estuve un poco (bueno mucho) abatida, digamos que mi vida personal es un desastre xD, quisiera tomarlo con mi característico humor sarcástico (si, a veces soy así conmigo misma), pero creo sentimentalmente me ha lastimado (creo se imaginan a que me refiero), anuncie en mi página de Facebook que actualizaría cierta fecha, pero bueno paso algo inesperado que hizo que decayera otra vez, en todo caso dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y tres canciones en específico levantaron mi ánimo y mi inspiración, decidí agregarlas a las tres historias que actualmente escribo.

Respecto a la historia, este giro lo vi necesario para recordarnos que Judai es humano, espero no los esté decepcionando, en dos días anunciare las canciones (un pequeño spoiler), espero sus comentarios en la pagina y su like, espero sus comentarios aquí también, os quiero, gracias por seguir leyendo.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 11- Hermanos

 _Ser hermanos y hermanas significa estar ahí uno para el otro – Anónimo_

El sol se ocultaba mientras una joven de pelo rubio dormitaba en el sofá de la habitación de hospital del tímido Marufuji que hablaba en voz baja con el joven de ojos verdes para no despertarla, su hermano mayor de la joven y de él habían ido a traerles algo de comer.

-Entonces Judai aún no ha despertado, esperaba que al llegar aquí ya podría verlo- reclamaba molesto el joven Anderson que esquivaba la mirada de Sho

-No podía decirlo frente a Asuka, ya viste como se puso cuando se despertó esta mañana en esta habitación y no donde estaba Judai- suspiro algo preocupado mirando fijamente a Johan obligándolo a que lo mirara- ¿Le informaste al Director lo que le paso a Judai?

-Si- suspiro pesadamente recordando como el Director había reaccionado- Le afecto muchísimo, apreciaba mucho a Judai, dijo que por ahora lo mantenga al tanto de la recuperación-mirando el techo un momento distraídamente- no pude contarle frente a Asuka lo que paso anoche.

Recordando brevemente que la joven de ojos grises-dorados había insistido en quedarse junto al joven Yuki hasta que despertara, Johan y Sho habían estado en vela también procurando que la joven Tenjouin durmiera un poco; pasadas unas horas durante la madrugada Judai había despertado de improvisto gimiendo, el hermano de la joven la saco rápidamente antes que esta despertase, por que unos segundos después el joven castaño empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, les costó mucho a las enfermeras tranquilizarlo, tras administrarle fuertes sedantes el joven inicio a calmarse y quedarse dormido de nuevo. Tras eso no dejaron pasar a nadie hasta que pudiera estabilizar al joven castaño, les prometieron que les avisarían cuando el joven despertará, tratando que Asuka se preocupara no le contaron lo sucedido, por lo menos hasta que el joven despertara.

-¿Crees que vaya estar bien?- pregunto nerviosamente el joven Marufuji tratando de ocultar su tono de miedo, tratando de no recordar los gritos del joven

-Lo estará, ya lo veras- le sonrió Johan tratando de calmarlo, mirando la puerta por donde silenciosamente entraron Ryo y Fubuki trayendo la comida de Sho.

-Vamos hermano, termina esto rápido, el medico llamo para que vayan a hacerte una evaluación para que pueda darte de alta- animó Ryo dejándole un plato cerca bajando la voz

Todos comieron en un incómodo silencio mientras Fubuki quien fue el último en dar un bocado mientras miraba muy concentradamente su comida, miro un momento a su hermana que dormía aún luego se giro para ver a su mejor amigo.

-Ryo… te lo ruego, solo hasta que Judai se recupere- habló el joven con la voz muy baja y apagada.

Sin entender notaron que Ryo se mantenía impasible mientras continuaba comiendo sin despegar la vista de su comida, pasaron unos momentos incomodos en silencio hasta que en cuanto termino el menor de los hermanos Marufuji fue llevado por Ryo en su silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación teniéndose un momento en la puerta.

-Está bien Fubuki, solo si Sho es dado de alta hoy

Johan miró a Fubuki que respiraba aliviado, sin entender se quedó en la habitación contemplando la mochila de Judai que él había recogido después que fuera corriendo detrás de la joven, su primer paso hacia la joven por alguna extraña razón hizo que sufriera las consecuencias de todo el abuso que había sufrido en años, la vida era demasiado dura con su amigo, su vida no era para nada comparable a la del joven Yuki.

Johan Anderson nunca sufrió de abuso escolar, quizás lo que lo comparaba a Judai era que siempre estaba solo, rodeado de objetos materiales pero sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar, quizás esa fue la razón que lo hacía tan sociable hasta con gente que no era de su agrado, deseaba tener un amigo, tal como Judai tuvo a Sho todo este tiempo, constantemente era cambiado de institutos a lo que él nunca opuso resistencia porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrar ese amigo que hace muchos años había conocido; tomando su llavero que contenía en su pantalón lo apretó en su mano, Judai representaba para él la única forma de familia que había conocido.

Levantándose se dirigió sin decir ninguna palabra hacia las puertas de la sala de terapia intensiva, muchas familias se encontraban llorando y consolándose entre ellos mientras esperaban que alguien les diese información, se sentó alejado de todos tratando de lidiar con su propio dolor. Tratando de no pensar en la última imagen que vio de su amigo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse sin moverse en lo absoluto, seguida de gritos de personas estallando en lágrimas y se abrazaban entre ellas, pasaron unas horas, sintiéndose adormecido y cansado levanto la vista para notar un niño de pelo castaño, tan idéntico a Judai como cuando lo conoció, completamente solo, se trataba de consolar a si mismo sin tener a nadie al lado, mirándolo preocupado se acercó a él lentamente.

-Hola, ¿Por qué estás solo aquí?- preguntó Johan sonriéndole abiertamente para calmarlo, sin prevenirlo el niño empezó a lagrimear asustado abrazándolo, sin poder evitarlo recordó el abrazo de Asuka al decirle que Judai se había desmayado, el mismo sentimiento de angustia y shock lo agarro desprevenido.

-Mi…hermano está allí dentro…no tengo a nadie, solo lo tengo a él, no quiero quedarme solo en el mundo- gritó el niño abrazándolo, el joven de ojos verdes abrazo al pequeño para calmarlo, sin saber que decir espero que él niño se calmara.

-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?- miró detenidamente al niño ya preocupado

-Hace un día, mi hermano se puso mal y lo trajeron aquí, no quiero se muera…allí dentro todos mueren- declaró el niño mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No, eso no es cierto- un poco asustado trato de mantenerse fuerte, miró a la gente que desesperada buscaba consuelo, no imaginaba a un niño enfrentando todo eso solo. Enfrentando lo que él mismo no quería enfrentar, perder a tu única familia.

-Tú… ¿a quién esperas?- preguntó el niño que miraba al joven Anderson con más confianza

-A mi…hermano- respondió el joven dedicándole una sonrisa al niño ayudándole a limpiarse las lágrimas, tras calmarlo lo miró detenidamente, se parecía tanto a su amigo, el pequeño lo tomo de la mano mientras le sonreía de igual forma.

-Joven…Joven Anderson, Judai Yuki ha despertado, ya está reaccionando a los tratamientos, logramos estabilizarlo, ¿Desea pasar a verlo?- preguntaba una enfermera mientras lo movía suavemente tratando de despertarlo.

Johan reacciono bostezando, miró al frente buscando al niño con el que había hablado pero no lo halló, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos un momento reaccionó mirando a la enfermera sin creerlo.

-¿Ha despertado?... ¿de verdad?- levantándose de un salto abrazo a la enfermera feliz agradeciéndole, se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala sonriendo, un tanto nervioso abrió la cortina que los separaba y vio a su amigo castaño extendiendo la mano a forma de saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por favor no me des la misma comida que le dan a Sho, sabe horrible- se burló el dueño de los ojos castaños sonriéndole.

-Eso no depende de ti- Johan se acercó sentándose cerca suyo tratando de hacer que fuera una situación normal sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta Asuka?- sonrió el joven Yuki sonrojándose un poco

-Ella está bien, preocupada, pero todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, a Sho quizás le den de alta hoy, pero claro tiene que estar en reposo- sonrió el joven notando que su amigo respiraba aliviado.

-Por favor arregla para que yo también me vaya a casa, no quisiera quedarme aquí y obligarlos a venir por mi causa, ya los preocupe mucho

-Hare lo posible, aunque son demasiadas exigencias para tu posición- opinó Johan riéndose mientras le señalaba el respirador

-Por favor, haz lo posible- suplicó el joven subiendo su mano en forma de puño para chocarla con su amigo.

-Claro- respondiendo al saludo sonriéndole- haré todo lo que este a mi alcance

Tras unos breves momentos de silencio de entendimiento mutuo Johan lo despeino levemente a forma de broma mientras Judai reía divertido igual que ese niño.

-Sabes creo me pusieron tantos medicamentos que empecé a alucinar, me vi como un niño, me sentí que eras tú el que se había puesto en mi lugar, eres como mi hermano… he iba a perderte, alguien me consoló y desperté, parece muy gracioso ¿no?-confesó Judai riendo ante la sorpresa de Johan que tosía para disimular su asombro.

Continuara….

 **Nota de Autor:** Bueno esta parte del capítulo fue que entendiéramos un poco a Johan, a pocos rasgos porque esta tan anexo a Judai y Sho, no sé si logre el impacto que deseaba pero también quería que se viera que Judai y Johan tienen una relación como la que tienen los hermanos gemelos, una parecida a la de Sho pero a la vez tan diferente.

Gracias por sus comentarios, quede encantada, maravillada, y sobre todo más inspirada n.n son los mejores! Los quiero muchísimo!

, os quiero, gracias por seguir leyendo.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 12- Entre las sombras

" _A veces enciendo la luz para no ver mi propia oscuridad" Antonio Porchia_

Tras mucho papeleo en que él joven de pelo celeste verdoso estaba sumido hasta muy entrada la noche pudo reunirse con sus amigos en la habitación de Sho quienes muy preocupados habían ido a buscarlo por todas partes.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Judai nos dijo que hace horas lo habías visitado y luego habías salido- preguntaba Sho mientras se colocaba un abrigo con la ayuda de su hermano mirándolo con preocupación.

-Fui a cumplir uno de los caprichos del príncipe- se burló Johan tratando de encontrar lo gracioso a estar 5 horas leyendo y firmando, mientras muchos doctores discutían y le daban millones de recomendaciones como también amenazas.

-¿Caprichos?- preguntaba la joven rubia más animada mientras tomaba una taza de café y le alcanzaba una al joven que se lanzó al sofá exhausto

-Si, Judai quiere irse a casa hoy mismo, tuve que ir a arreglarlo todo para que pueda recuperarse en casa- tras tomar unos breves sorbos del café sonrió aliviado.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?- preguntó Ryo muy interesado mientras ayudaba a Sho a sentarse

-Que sí, pero que no esté mucho tiempo en el sol, que no esté mucho tiempo en el agua, que tome líquidos, que tenga una dieta balanceada, que este siempre abrigado, que duerma sus respectivas horas, que no se estrese, bla bla bla- recitó Johan recordando los mil y un consejos de cómo cuidar a Judai durante un mes.

-Iré a ayudarte después de clases- sugirió Asuka sonriendo mientras su hermano le golpeaba las costillas molestándola mientras la ponía nerviosa

Tras unos breves momentos en los que Sho seguía alistándose y consolando a Johan que aun muy cansado les contaba las amenazas dadas por el personal medicó, mientras Fubuki hablaba con Ryo en un rincón; pasaron unos instantes cuando Johan fue llamado por las enfermeras para unas últimas recomendaciones.

-Supongo nos vemos en la entrada dentro de poco…espero- suspiró Johan saliendo casi bostezando de la habitación siguiendo a la enfermera, en la entrada de terapia intensiva se encontraba en silla de ruedas Judai recibiendo también miles de instrucciones, el doctor que había atendido a él joven castaño los esperaba.

-Por favor no olvide las recomendaciones, a ambos, no echen por tierra las curaciones- entregándole a Johan un enorme paquete con medicamentos e instrucciones- me tome la molestia de dejarlo todo muy claro para que no tengan problemas, por favor tenga más cuidado, Judai no puede hacer actividades exhaustivas en por lo menos 2 meses si el tratamiento va bien, señor Yuki cuide mejor su cabeza, lo que le paso no es un juego, no es como romperse una pierna, pudo costarle la vida.

Retirándose el personal médico Judai sonrió mientras Johan lo miraba seriamente, tomando la caja de medicamentos en su regazo fue dirigido por Johan hasta la entrada.

-¿Te estuvieron atosigando hasta ahora?- preguntó Judai tratando de calmar a su amigo que lo seguía mirando seriamente

-Sí, pero me asombra que lo sigas tomando en broma- le reprocho mirándolo aun seriamente

-No es para tanto

-Si lo es- intervino la joven rubia acercándose a ambos- Johan tiene razón no lo tomes a broma

Un breve silencio cruzo el aire mientras las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaban, Johan se alejó un poco sonriendo un poco divertido por la situación, la joven se acercó y tomo las manos del joven castaño que la miro dulcemente sosteniéndole delicadamente las manos.

-Lo menos que quiero hacer es hacerlos sentir tristes, ya suficientes cosas malas nos han pasado quitándonos la sonrisa del rostro como para que yo haga lo mismo- respondió mientras miraba los ojos de la joven para luego dirigir su mirada a sus amigos.

Tras una breve reprimenda por parte de todos hacia Judai, se dispusieron a ayudar a Sho a subir primero al auto de Fubuki.

-Ya que quieres encontrarle a todo el lado divertido, amarremos tu silla de ruedas al auto de Ryo y que acelere- sugirió Johan imaginando a Judai suplicando perdón

-Pues ya- se acercó Judai emocionado por la idea

Judai fue ayudado por Ryo a subir al auto del hermano de Asuka sentándolo al lado de Sho, Johan fue invitado a sentarse adelante mientras Asuka subía al auto de Ryo, ya eran primeras horas de la madrugada, y ambos autos se dirigieron a la casa del joven castaño.

-Chicos voy a contarles algo, y necesito su apoyo, especialmente el tuyo Judai- dijo Fubuki mientras conducía, el tono de voz que uso los hizo preocuparse- Verán, Asuka se mudara a la casa de Ryo y Sho se vendrá aqui, ahora que decidió estar contigo ten por seguro que el caprichoso de Manjoume la buscara para apresurar los planes de boda, aunque en el instituto Asuka está bien cuidada y Jun no puede hacer una escena por cuidar su imagen; por ahora suplicaría que no fueran, hasta que Judai se recupere, necesito tiempo para convencer a mi padre para que cancele su boda.

Frenando justo al frente de la casa de Judai, apago el auto mirando fijamente a Judai

-¿Podrías esperarla?-pregunto el joven Tenjouin mirando fijamente al joven Yuki

-La esperare- anuncio Judai sin dudarlo ni un minuto- prométeme que la cuidaras

Ayudándoles a bajar y entrar a casa el joven castaño se hallaba algo triste pensando en que la última vez que vio a la joven fue hace unos minutos subiéndose al auto de Ryo, Sho lo miraba fijamente tratando de buscar palabras para animarlo.

\- Judai por favor cuídate mucho, o todo lo que estamos haciendo será en vano- susurro el joven al despedirse del joven castaño- Sé que tú si podrías hacer feliz a mi hermana

Viendo el auto de Fubuki alejándose el ambiente quedo silencioso por mucho hasta que una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Judai dejando confundidos a todos.

-Judai me empiezas a preocupar- se burló Johan creyendo que los planes de última hora fueron sorpresivos- Aunque admito que es demasiado exagerado, solo porque Asuka decidió estar con Judai

-¿Qué acaso no lo saben?- preguntó sorprendido el timido joven de pelo celeste- Jun Manjoume es parte de una familia muy poderosa del bajo mundo.

-Ósea que trabajan en el subterráneo- se burló Judai bostezando un poco mientras Johan reía a carcajadas

-¡NO ES PARA REIRSE!- gritó Sho por la falta de seriedad- Fubuki lo estuvo hablando con mi hermano, el también esta al tanto de la fama de la familia de Jun, pero lo que no saben es que… en realidad…el padre de Asuka, la vendió.

Judai reaccionó casi ofendido tratando de levantarse de la silla de ruedas estaba furioso, indignado, pero como si una aguja hubiera atravesado su cabeza lo obligo a sentarse sintiéndose mareado sintiendo un dolor punzante. Johan corrió como loco a la cocina para traer un vaso de agua, al volver su rostro también mostraba los mismos sentimientos que su amigo. Judai bebió el agua estando un poco mejor respirando para tranquilizarse.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?, dime que no es cierto- exigió Judai tratando de imaginar que esa mirada que siempre veía en la joven cuando estaba cerca de la ventana era…tristeza.

-No Judai, verás…- tomando un poco de agua traída por Johan para tranquilizarse, ni siquiera el aun podía digerirlo- Hace 15 años el padre de Asuka se metió en muchas deudas de juego, estaba a punto de perder todo, entonces apareció la familia Manjoume, les ofrecieron el dinero que podía salvarlos, a toda la familia, aceptaron el trato, era un trato sin condiciones, o eso creían, cuando la familia Tenjouin se levantó volvieron a aparecer exigiendo el pago de la deuda y el pago de los intereses. Un retiro así de dinero los habría dejado sin nada de nuevo, y les propusieron un trato, la deuda a cambio de su hija menor.

Judai se hallaba fuera de sí, temblaba imaginando el rostro de la muchacha con mucha tristeza, no podía permitir que ella fuera tratada como un objeto de cambio.

-Fubuki nos contó que en realidad solo querían a Asuka, nunca supieron para que, su padre acepto, hace unos 7 años el hijo de menor de los Manjoume se fijó en Asuka y exigió fuera su prometida, capricho que le fue cumplido- Sho trato de recordar el momento en que Fubuki hablaba de esa situación con el rostro de su hermano lleno de furia- Según Fubuki, Asuka nunca mostro objeción especialmente porque ella siempre creía que los Manjoume orquestaron la muerte de su madre debido a que ella alentaba el pagar la deuda para no perder a su hija, cuando ella murió el padre de Asuka se sumió en el alcohol y el juego lo que hace más difícil el ahorro de esa deuda que día a día sube.

-Los Manjoume están detrás de muchos escándalos, siempre son acusados de fraude e enriquecimiento ilícito entre otras cosas ilegales, siempre creí que era una leyenda urbana- menciono Johan mirando fijamente el suelo furioso- si querían a Asuka lo más probable es que la querían para…

-¡CALLATE JOHAN!- gritó Judai casi lagrimeando sin querer imaginarlo

Guardando un respetuoso silencio esperando a que Judai pudiese desquitarse, como deseaba poder levantarse y correr donde estaba la joven rubia, abrazarla sin soltarla. Su propia familia la había lastimado.

-¿Por qué Asuka va a casa de Ryo?- preguntó Judai sintiéndose muy débil

-Por qué creerán que yo estoy allí, por eso hasta que te recuperes podríamos pensar otro plan, mientras tanto Fubuki tratara de reunir el dinero para saldar esa deuda y convencer a su padre de hacer lo mismo, la familia de Jun pensara que ella está encerrada en casa de Fubuki tratando de separarte de ella.- explicó el joven de pelo celeste tomando un poco más de agua

Tomando un respiro mientras trataban de acomodarse en la casa de Judai, le concedieron a Sho el cuarto de visitas, Johan lo ayudaba a subir por las escaleras con mucho cuidado, Judai los veía impotente desde abajo subir a ambos, tenía que haber una forma de sacar ese dolor, no podía permitir que la joven rubia lo viera tan derrotado cuando ella estaba luchando para estar con él.

Girándose a ver las maletas y los medicamentos del hospital noto entre todo una libreta azul, acercándose lo más que pudo con la silla logro alcanzarla, era la libreta de Asuka.

Acercándola a su corazón una lágrima resbalo por su rostro, podía sentir dolor en ella, el dolor de la persona que tanto amaba, la abrió muy conmovido que le diera algo que él consideraba muy valioso para ella, nunca la había visto separarse de él. Cayó un mensaje escrito en lo que reconoció una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno, quizá era lo primero que quería que leyera.

"Querido y amado Judai, en este momento debes saber el plan de mi hermano, no te sientas triste ni guardes rencor a mi familia por lo que te contaron, no tenías opción, y ellos no pudieron evitar caer presa de dulces palabras, no se de aquí a cuanto nos veamos, pero sé que seguiré amándote; desde que te conocí escribí en este cuaderno, lo atesoro mucho, me lo regalo mi madre, en el puse muchos poemas que me surgían al verte, quisiera un día que tú me los leyeras, cuando nos volvamos a ver. Asuka Tenjouin"

Continuará….

 **Nota de Autor:** Quise hacerlo largo porque si no iba a ser muy cruel con la intriga de una historia a medias, en especial esta que es tan crucial que marca el rumbo de la historia, en especial a donde quiero llegar n.n, confieso que cuando cree la historia no sabía cómo terminaría solo sabia que rumbo quería que tomara, luego durante mi depresión una canción me hizo pensar en el final perfecto, las cosas pasan por algo, xD pero bueno espero no decepcionarlos, los quiero muchísimo n.n son un sol


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 13- Rasgando la distancia

" _Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea" Benjamin Franklin_

Los primeros días no fueron sencillos, especialmente para Johan, a pesar de tener un permiso especial otorgado por un muy preocupado director que se encargaba de mandarles los deberes y temas por internet a los tres jóvenes para que no tuvieran problemas académicos; las cosas día a día parecían volverse más rutinarias y por lo tanto sencillas de manejar.

Ya había pasado una semana, y se oían los ruidos matutinos, Johan se había logrado acostumbrar a despertarse a las 6 am para cambiarle las vendas a Sho, las marcas de aquel incidente estaban logrando desaparecer, sonriéndole al joven que muy avergonzado por la ayuda bajaba la vista.

-¿Judai ya se despertó?- preguntó el joven de pelo celeste

-Espero por su bien que no- se rio el joven Anderson, después de todo Judai había rehusado quedarse en reposo, y había aprovechado cada mínimo descuido para moverse a lo loco.

-Johan, gracias- sonrió el joven poniéndose de pie ayudado por el joven de ojos verdes.

-De nada Sho, en seguida te alcanzo en el comedor, baja con cuidado

Johan se dedicó a recoger todas las vendas y desecharlas, tenía que admitir que cuidar de dos personas delicadas no era fácil, bostezando por el cansancio se estiró riendo para enfrentar un nuevo día.

-Buenos días Johan, hice el desayuno, no está calificado como una actividad exhaustiva ¿verdad?- sonrió Judai saludándolo desde abajo.

-No, pero tómense los medicamentos antes- sonrió Johan bajando al encuentro con ambos jóvenes

El desayuno trascurrió normal, por lo menos esta vez Judai había hecho la comida de acuerdo a la dieta que estaban llevando, riendo mientras terminaban la comida el sonido del computador les llamó la atención, era una video llamada de Ryo.

-No, espera...-suplicaba Judai tratando de peinarse con las manos mientras Johan riendo conectaba la llamada.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- saludo sonriendo la joven rubia a través de la pantalla con el joven Marufuji a su lado.

-Mejor que ayer, si vieras que difícil es hacer dormir a Judai- se quejó Johan con una sonrisa de lado mientras el joven castaño se ruborizaba, después de todo esa era la nueva forma de vengarse de Judai- pero creo ya voy controlando al muchacho

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- exclamó Judai completamente rojo, mientras todos reían mientras el joven castaño no paraba de dar explicaciones.

-Por cierto hermano, ¿ya pudiste rastrear a quien te hackeo la cuenta en la red social?- preguntó el joven de pelo celeste muy interesado.

-Aún no, me preocupa aun el por qué- contestó con toda seriedad el joven con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sospechas de alguien verdad?- preguntó muy interesado el joven de ojos verdes

-De muchos, en especial de los Manjoume, ¿Por qué no es casualidad que intentaran hackearnos las cuentas a todos a la vez?- dijo Ryo expresando un todo de fastidio en su voz, después de todo la única cuenta que había caído era la de Ryo que gracias a la apropiada intervención de Sho había logrado eliminar la cuenta 5 minutos después que a cuenta había sido intervenida, en realidad no existía nada de información en la cuenta de Ryo, pero el hecho no lo hacía menos importante.

-Ryo y yo sospechamos que están vigilando la casa y quizás hasta interviniendo los teléfonos, pero estamos muy seguros que no saben que estoy aquí, mi hermano nos llamó anoche, por lo que nos dio a entender es que el hackeo de la cuenta de Ryo era algo muy especial por parte de la familia de Jun, o por lo menos eso fue lo que escucho.

-¿Fubuki pudo comunicarse?- exclamó sorprendido Judai, ya que después de todo Fubuki no había dado señales de vida desde que salieron del hospital

-Sin duda, la idea de Sho lo hizo realidad- sonrió la joven

Desde hace una semana habían visto imposible comunicarse, hastiados de la falta de noticias, a los 3 días Sho dándose modos le envió un mensaje a su hermano a través del uso de un cruce de líneas, la idea era muy simple pero inteligente. Sho había llamado a su propia casa haciendo uso del teléfono de la cocina, mientras Judai desde el teléfono de la sala improvisaron una conversación, haciendo creer que la llamada que hizo Sho, realidad fue hecha por Judai confirmando la coartada que tenían.

-Buenas tardes residencia Marufuji- contestó Ryo, con un tono muy frio

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrara Sho?- preguntó Judai tratando de ser convincente

-Creo estaba durmiendo, iré a revisar- sonrió Ryo entendiendo la idea sin perder su tono frio subió a la habitación de su hermano donde se encontraba Asuka leyendo, haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio- Con que estas despierto, Judai está al teléfono

-Hola Judai, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- contestó Sho contento que todo haya salido bien

-Sí, mucho, creo que no iré a clases por un tiempo, mi padre me pidió arreglara unos negocio por él, así que creo que permaneceré unos días pegados a la computadora- dijo Judai leyendo la conversación planificada por el joven- creo lo pasare fatal, sabes cómo odio la computadora, me da, ganas de sacudirla y botarla por las escaleras

La joven rubia capto la referencia, se acercó a la computadora de Sho y la encendió mientras Ryo seguía a la joven para que ambos pudieran seguir escuchando, la computadora tenía una clave

-Pero eso no es tan horrible como quedarse todos los días en cama y estar comiendo comida de enfermo es asquerosa, si tuviera que describirla en una sola palabra creo seria perfume, sabes que no resisto ninguno desde que mi abuelo me puso un poco del suyo y vomite, olía horrible- Ryo puso la clave atento a la conversación.

-Jajaja, nunca me aburro de esa historia, pero regresando al inicio, creo deberé buscar algo con que distraerme, alguna sugerencia?

-Payasos enojados- se rio Sho expresando emoción mientras Asuka buscaba en su computador de inicio "payasos enojados" la cual termino en un programa con otra clave

-¿No querrás decir pájaros enojados?- tratando de hacer parecerla conversación con más sentido y menos sospechosa

-Sí, ese juego, es muy divertido, te a distraer

\- Jejeje bueno nos despedimos, ya va dar las 12 y seguro te llamaran a comer

-No cre..

-Sho hora de comer- interrumpió Ryo tratando de sonar lejano

\- Bueno adiós, Nostradamus-sonriendo rogando a que entendieran el mensaje

Esperaron unos 5 minutos cuando la laptop de Judai recibió una llamada, Sho había creado una conexión protegida entre ambas computadoras para que nunca fuera descubierta o intervenida desde hace mucho tiempo; esta era después de todo una manera de comunicarse que desde hace mucho usaban.

-Gracias Sho, gracias a ti es que pude saber que mi hermano está bien- sonrió Asuka mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se le había escapado

El joven castaño desvió la vista un momento, no aguantaba verla así levantándose se dirigió a su habitación mientras Johan gritaba que este reclamaba que volviera y Asuka escuchaba preguntaba preocupada si Judai estaba bien, al poco rato el joven castaño bajaba con una guitarra.

-Eres el colmo, ¿Así pretendes recuperarte?- reclamaba Johan con los brazos cruzados-Asuka dile algo

-Johan tiene razón, eres incontrolable- dijo la joven rubia con la misma actitud del joven de ojos verdes.

Sonrojado escondió su guitarra tras su espalda mientras Sho trataba de calmar a Johan, Ryo escuchaba con ojos cerrados los reclamos por ambos lados.

-En serio lo siento- dijo muy avergonzado bajando la vista y escondiendo más decidido la guitarra que había bajado.

-Ahora vas a hacerlo o ¿no?-dijo Johan con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?...Yo..

-Hazlo de una vez, Quién sabe si mañana podremos vernos- exclamo Johan poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

-Johan tiene razón- sonrió el tímido joven alentando al joven

Judai un poco avergonzado se sentó frente a la cámara con la guitarra, mientras la joven se sonrojaba muchísimo sonriendo sin despegar la vista del joven

-No vayas a desafinar- se burló Johan sentado detrás del joven castaño al igual que Sho que rieron divertidos al ver que Judai se giraba reclamándoles silencio.

Tocando muy nervioso la guitarra su mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, para él solo estaban la joven y él, todas las distracciones parecían desaparecer, regresaba al momento en que la joven y el habían confesado sus sentimientos, sintiendo su perfume muy cerca, para él no lo separaban una computadora, estaba en frente de quien amaba.

(Hasta el fin del mundo – Pedro Fernández)

Al terminar la canción, era como si la realidad apareciera de nuevo, la pantalla se interpuso entre ambos, sonrojado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras la joven muy sonrojada lo miraban completamente sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no es que te estoy proponiendo que nos fuguemos ni nada- se sonrojo el joven tratando que no se malentendiera- pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti

-También estoy dispuesta a todo Judai, gracias a ti…-Una lagrima viajo por el rostro de la joven, por un instante recordó el rostro del joven castaño al ver a Sho después de aquel incidente, dispuesto a confesar- estoy dispuesta a luchar…igual que tú.

Continuara…

 **Notas de Autor:** Espero hayan prestado atención especial a este capítulo n.n La anterior semana me di un descanso n.n XD y si leyeron la página saben que esto continúa (ese es su regalo xD), disfruten el siguiente capítulo n.n.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 14- Nadie lo merece

" _Cada silencio tiene un nombre"- Anonimo_

Esa noche resulto en la más divertida que hasta ahora habían tenido, la sensación que el joven tuvo al cantarle a la joven había surgido después de leer la libreta que Asuka atesoraba, adoraba esa sensación, rasgando la guitarra sintiendo que cada vibración de las cuerdas de alguna forma le producía felicidad, el joven dueño de los ojos verdes aprobaba su nuevo hobby, después de todo no implicaba movimientos bruscos.

Bajando con el bajo que tenía en su habitación, iniciaron a tocar y cantar con el joven mientras Sho estaba inmerso en la computadora, sentado en el sofá.

-Vamos Sho canta con nosotros, necesitamos un buen corista-alentó el joven Anderson

-Jajaja, cantar no es lo mío Johan en otra ocasión-dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro tecleando sin parar

-¿Qué tanto haces Sho?-preguntó Judai acercándose con curiosidad seguida por Johan

-Lo de la cuenta no se me quita de la cabeza, siento que hicieron algo con ella, lo presiento, no fue coincidencia que hubieran atacado la de mi hermano primero- dijo Sho estirándose levemente.

-Pero la cuenta ya no existe, y Ryo no ha vuelto crearse otra ¿verdad?- preguntó Johan dejando su bajo de lado

-No, y por eso me preocupa, puede ser un arma de doble filo- dijo Sho suspirando mientras pensaba seriamente mirando al techo

El joven castaño fue a la cocina a ver si la cena ya estaba lista mientras pensaba, el hermano de Sho no tenía nada delicado realmente, ¿o si lo tenía?, revolviendo la comida mientras pensaba escucho risas desde la sala, Johan seguramente debió salir con una de sus ocurrencias.

-La comida ya está lista- sonriendo empezó a servir la comida mientras sus amigos venían muy divertidos-¿Qué paso?

-Johan me contó que una vez lo fotografiaron unas chicas en ropa interior en los vestidores y...-contó Sho antes que Johan muy sonrojado le tapara la boca

-Solo te lo conté a ti para animarte- reclamo Johan mientras se sentaba a comer

La cena trascurrió tranquila, pero ese pensamiento no salía de su cabeza, ¿Realmente Ryo no tenía nada delicado? Ese pensamiento lo atormento toda la noche, especialmente porque podría tener algo de información de la joven, o de Sho.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo realmente empleo para pensar por que apenas cerro los ojos sintió que Johan entro a su habitación con las vendas en manos.

-Buenos días Judai hoy es un gran día según la dieta hoy toca pescado- dijo el joven acomodando las vendas cuando noto la mirada de preocupación en el joven castaño, y sobre todo sus sobresalientes ojeras- si sientes tantas dudas ve a hablar con él

Sin creerlo miro a su amigo, pero no fueron necesarias las palabras tomando todas las vendas se dirigió a la sala seguido por el joven de ojos cafés que inició la conexión rogando que el que contestara fuera el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la llamada por fin se conectó y el que respondió fue el joven de pelo azul oscuro, el mismo expresaba esa mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-Buenos días Judai, Asuka sigue durmiendo pero si quieres voy…-dijo en joven levantándose

-No- gritó el joven castaño mientras un muy asombrado Ryo lo miraba confundido- yo quería hablar contigo

-Si es de lo que imagino- dijo el joven Marufuji suspirando como si lo que más temía estuviera pasando

-Sin rodeos ¿Tenias algo delicado en tu cuenta?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes mientras bostezaba levemente al igual que Judai

-No sé si es o no delicado- expresó el joven después de un breve silencio, parecía muy preocupado mientras hablaba y a la vez indiferente- pero debo contárselo a alguien.

Ryo parecía fuera de sí, como si hubiera guardado un secreto durante muchísimo tiempo y recién estuviera desahogándose, el joven se levantó de su silla y sujetándose la cabeza dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su silla hasta que volvió a sentarse y con la cabeza baja por fin resolvió decir algo.

-Conoces a Rei ¿verdad Judai?

-¿Rei?- pensando mientras rogaba que no le doliera la cabeza, la imagen de una joven de cabellos azules le vino a la cabeza- Claro Rei Saotome, la niña prodigio que esta…

-Loca por ti- termino la frase Johan con las manos sobre la cabeza sonriendo divertido mientras Judai lo miraba asombrado por ese trozo de información- Fue demasiado obvio, recuerda que conviví un día como amigo de Ryo

-Bueno nos queda claro quién es Rei, pero que tiene que ver en todo esto- se cuestionó Judai tratando de encontrar una conexión

-Veras Judai, esa niña no solo le persigue en el instituto, también lo hace cibernéticamente, la mayor parte de correos, mensajes y notificaciones recibidos siempre son de ella- suspirando con cierto fastidio- incluso hubo un tiempo en que empezó a venir a mi casa antes de ir al instituto, fue desde entonces que siempre salgo a toda velocidad con mi auto en cuanto tu llegabas por que sabía que Sho estaba contigo.

-Simplemente no pudiste ponerle un alto o que- preguntó Johan algo contrariado- si ha llegado a esos extremos es porque tú lo permites

-No es fácil Johan, yo no sé qué hice para que se fije en mi- dijo el joven volviendo a su actitud despreocupada y seria- pero desde el primer momento le pedí que se detuviera porque estaba hastiado, incluso recuerdo que Asuka trato de hablar con ella

-¿Asuka lo intento?- preguntó el joven castaño sin llegar a creer que la joven no hubiera podido cumplir su objetivo

-Exacto, no le fue muy bien, incluso Asuka estaba medio molesta por que al final Rei la acusó de querer intervenir en lo que "teníamos"- declaró Ryo mientras estiraba sus brazos- le dijo muchas cosas, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que ella duplico sus esfuerzos desde ese día.

-Ahora explícame por favor que tiene que ver tu cuenta con Rei- pidió el joven de ojos verdes levantándose mientras veía su reloj- continua por favor, tengo que cambiarle las vendas a Judai antes de que se tome sus medicamentos

Johan empezó a sacar las vendas usadas de la cabeza de Judai mientras ponía otras nuevas, cada día iba reduciendo la cantidad de vendas que tenía que emplear, significando que pronto Judai estaría como nuevo, el joven de cabello azul oscuro espero un momento con los brazos cruzados, el mismo buscaba palabras para poder contarles aquello que lo estaba atormentando.

Al terminar el cambio, Johan fue a desechar las vendas rápidamente trayéndole los medicamentos a Judai acompañados por su desayuno.

-Come primero y luego los medicamentos, yo desayunare junto con Sho- explico Johan

-Bueno, volvamos al tema, pronto Asuka despertara y no creo le agrade escuchar esto, le arruinaría el día- decía el joven inhalando fuertemente- Veras hace un par de meses como les dije reciba muchos mensajes de ella, nunca le había contestado hasta ese momento, pensé que quizás por la vía online entendería y dejaría de molestarme, pero al igual que el plan de Asuka este se volteó y resultó peor.

-¿Cómo que peor? Simplemente podías bloquearla- dijo Judai con un poco de comida en la boca

-Lo hice Judai, pero siempre se las arreglaba para crearse cuentas nuevas y dejar mensajes- se defendió el joven Marufuji- Pero no fue eso lo peor, empezó a… ofrecerse

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos jóvenes asombrados

-Lo que oyeron, llego a ese límite, después de eso yo ya no le conteste, la idea me repugno tanto que simplemente ya no quería saber nada de razonar con esa niña- dijo Ryo preocupado- mensajes siguieron llegando pero yo lo pasaba por alto, incluso llegó a proponérmelo en el instituto cara a cara, me negué y le dije que lo que hacía era despreciable.

-¿Y ella siguió?- preguntó Johan rascándose la cabeza

-Sin duda, ahora verán, Rei no era la única que se me ofrecía por internet, pero si era la más desesperada por llamar mi atención, al hackear mi cuenta creo ya entienden mi preocupación; aunque esa niña no me cae tan bien, me preocupa que le llegue a pasar, especialmente si los que orquestaron esto fueron los Manjoume- dijo el joven mirándolos seriamente- ninguna mujer debería caer en manos de esos criminales.

Judai tras tomar sus medicamentos, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ryo, la persona que más amaba estaba casi en manos de esos criminales, nadie merecía ese destino.

-Hay que decírselo a Sho- sentencio el joven de ojos verdes después de un breve silencio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ryo asombrado- No, Sho no puede meterse en eso

-Por favor Ryo, Sho casi muere en tu intento de separarte de él para protegerlo; no hagas lo mismo- sentencio Johan rascándose la cabeza con fastidio- Es más, iré a despertarlo

Johan desapareció dejando en un silencio reflexivo a ambos jóvenes, lo hizo con tanta premura que incluso según Judai era algo poco común.

-Uno creería que le importa demasiado tu asunto- dijo Judai pensando seriamente

-Lo mismo estaba pensando, esto es extraño, incluso para Johan- dijo el joven de cabellos azul oscuro-¿crees que sea por Rei?

-Solo la vio una vez- dijo Judai bromeando

-Yo desde que te vi me enamoré mucho Judai- dijo Asuka apareciendo con dos bandejas de desayuno sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes- Lo escuche todo, y aunque Rei no es de mis asuntos preferidos, no creo se merezca algo malo.

Sonriendo con un leve sonrojo la sensación que le producía ver a Asuka solo era comparable a tocar su guitarra, nunca hubiera creído que solo ver a esa persona pudiera hacerlo tan feliz, hacerlo sentir tan bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Judai casi hipnotizado sonriendo, mientras la joven lo observaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa a flor de labios.

Ryo se servía su desayuno sin prestar mayor atención a la breve conversación de los muchachos mientras trataba de recordar si esas mismas miradas habían surgido en Johan y Rei; el encuentro había sido breve, es más Rei se había abalanzado a él y no lo soltaba mientras fastidiado le reclamaba, tras hacerse soltar se fue junto a Johan a otro sitio, pensándolo bien Johan no había dicho nada.

-Muy bien iré a preparar el desayuno, seguro Johan está cambiándole las vendas a Sho antes de hacerlo bajar- dijo Judai levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Tras unos breves momentos en los que Asuka comía junto a Ryo, Judai volvió con dos bandejas de desayuno, mientras Johan bajaba ayudando a Sho que se notaba muy alegre.

-Hermano- dijo el joven sonriendo mientras fue a sentarse cerca de Judai- ¿Qué sucede Johan dijo que me necesitas?

-La verdad es la verdad-respondió el joven de ojos verdes, Ryo lo miro represivamente mientras Johan se encogía de hombros encontrándolo divertido.

Continuara..

 **Notas de Autor:** El próximo capítulo espero les guste n.n en realidad esta parte de la historia debería estar casi al final pero creo hay muchas cosas que podrían quedar inconclusas si hago esto n.n gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no haber tenido inspiración estos días n.n Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimers:** Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin y todos los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic, quizás haya algunas partes, actitudes de personajes que estén fuera de su rol propio, pero espero los cambios sean entendibles para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 15

" _Las cosas que más tememos ya nos han ocurrido en la vida". - Robin Williams_

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban sus primeras luces en casa de los tres jóvenes que muy temprano tomaban su desayuno, pero el ambiente era diferente, frio y distante, mientras el joven de ojos verdes se hallaba muy pensativo sin mover los ojos de la taza de café.

-Johan…Johan- llamaba Judai entre bocado y bocado, mirándolo burlonamente para tratar de recuperar el ambiente, ayer habían planeado la manera de investigar lo que pasaba con los Manjoume y Rei; pero el único que se lo había tomado seriamente era Johan, desde ayer se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Muy bien puesto con el uniforme se hallaba jugando con su llavero muy nervioso, hallándose en silencio, nada normal en él, levanto la vista para encontrase con dos ojos castaño que lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Judai?- preguntó Johan con un tono de molestia

-¿Vas a contestarme ahora?, ayer te pregunte qué interés tienes en solucionar el asunto de Rei- preguntó Judai seriamente mientras Sho se levantaba de su lugar y se servía un poco de jugo, desde ayer había sentido que un aire de tensión cada vez que ambos empezaban esa conversación.

-Ya te dije que no es nada-contestó Johan mientras buscaba con la mirada su mochila para evitar esos ojos castaños

-¡¿Porque desde ayer que planificamos todo no quieres hablarnos ni vernos?! ¡Todo esto fue tu idea!- gritó Judai levantándose de la mesa, asombrando a Johan y a Sho

Johan nervioso inicio a temblar con la mirada abajo, subiéndola noto que su mirada era de miedo, mucho miedo, fijo su mirada de Judai y Sho dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-Tengo miedo, podría equivocarme Judai…podría poner en riesgo a todos, puedo… podría en vez de ayudar empujar a Rei hacia los Manjoume…inconscientemente volverme cómplice…. ¿crees que está bien?, Crees que está bien ser cómplice de personas que lastiman a otros, ¿empujarlos a que los lastimen?

El silencio reino de nuevo, Sho y Judai se miraron un momento, ambos parecían compartir la misma idea, Johan aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Sho, el joven castaño volvió a sentarse, mirando la mesa no hallaba palabras.

-Tengo que ayudar a esa chica, eso lo tengo claro, pero tengo miedo Judai, cuando trate de ayudarte a ti, Sho y tu terminaron en el hospital- declaró Johan agarrando con fuerza su mochila

El ambiente se hallaba más tenso, especialmente porque el joven castaño era el que se hallaba silencioso con una mano en su cabeza, nunca señalo a Johan como el culpable de sus desgracias, era él quien le había dado tanto valor para salir de tantos problemas.

-Pero nos ayudaste, quizá no como esperabas, pero nada puede resultar perfecto- dijo con voz temblorosa Sho para sorpresa de ambos- Si no fuera por ti, no estuviera bien con mi hermano, Judai no estaría con la chica que tanto ama, pero sobre todo, no hubiéramos tenido el valor para salir de ese infierno

Un breve silencio se sintió en el lugar, el dueño de los ojos verdes miró directamente a Judai que le devolvía la mirada seriamente, tras unos breves momentos de una comunicación muda ambos jóvenes empezaron a reírse, ante la confusión del joven de pelo celeste.

-Vamos, se te hará muy tarde- pasándole su patineta riendo aun divertido el joven castaño empezó a empujar por la espalda a Johan para que saliera

-Ok, ya voy, no olviden tomar sus medicamentos y no se excedan en sus ejercicios

Cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras el miedo que alguien los estuviera vigilando el joven castaño empezó a limpiar la cocina, mientras el joven de pelo celeste lo miraba pensativo lo cual no pasó inadvertido por el joven.

-Johan y tú parecen leerse la mente- comentó tímidamente el joven mientras pelaba unas zanahorias

-Sería divertido leer su mente, pero no creo sea el caso, solo pensamos igual Sho- declaró el joven encontrando la conversación divertida

-Johan y tú se comportan igual, o por lo menos cuando estamos reunidos entre nosotros, pero cuando estamos fuera es como si tú desaparecieras y te vuelves en el contrario de cómo eres- explico el joven de pelo celeste - ¿Por qué Judai?

-Lo mismo me he preguntado todos estos años Sho, pero cuando entre al instituto me sentí intimidado, muy poca cosa y yo mismo me negué la oportunidad de demostrar como soy, me cerré las puertas solo- terminando de limpiar todo se sentó a ayudar a pelar los vegetales -Pero creo que eso hiciste tú también ¿verdad?

-Quizás- respondió el joven de pelo celeste sonriendo brevemente mientras cortaba los vegetales

Tras terminar de hacer la comida empezaron a hacer un leve ejercicio cuando oyeron ese leve sonido de la computadora, el joven castaño fue a encenderlo sonriente de ver al hermano de su mejor amigo y a su novia en la pantalla.

-Buenos días Judai, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- saludo la joven de cabellos rubios

-Muy bien, Johan ya se fue al instituto, supongo en unos momentos ya nos pondrá al tanto de que pasará- anunció el joven castaño mientras daba vueltas en su silla

-Pareces muy contento, después de lo que todo lo pasó ¿no tienes miedo a que rechacen a Johan en el instituto?- preguntó Ryo sin darle rodeos al asunto, Asuka lo miró represivamente dándole un suave codazo

-Si Johan es como creo que es, estoy seguro que no- sonrió Judai hablando como si se tratara de sí mismo

-Qué bueno que confíes de esa manera en Johan- anuncio Ryo sonriendo brevemente- ¿Y tú hermanito como esas?

-Mejor hermano, según el médico ya deberíamos estar muy bien- dijo Sho mostrando sus brazos libres de moretones- Judai mañana deja esa venda

Sonriendo más que antes se tocó inconscientemente la venda sobre su cabeza, ya estaba a punto de terminar un ciclo, un ciclo muy horrible, pero el inicio de un nuevo día lo alentaba

-Mañana quiero volver al instituto yo también, ya pasara un mes- anunció Judai sonriente

-No te precipites- anunció Ryo mostrándose serio nuevamente- primero hay que saber la situación de Fubuki.

La preocupación claramente se notó en los ojos de Asuka, mientras trataba de desviar la vista a un lado para esquivar los de Judai, ¿Por qué Johan y Asuka hacían eso cuando se sentían tristes?, respirando profundamente le sonrió a Asuka para tratar de tranquilizarla a lo que la joven mirándolo sonrió levemente.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Judai, asombrado fue al ver el numero quedo asombrado de que fuera Johan, poniendo en alta voz la llamada para que lo escucharan.

-Hola Johan ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Judai, mientras los demás escuchaban silenciosos

-Rei no quiso escucharme, estaba muy nerviosa diciendo que era un mentiroso y que Ryo nunca le haría nada malo… sospecho lo peor Judai, creo lo que temíamos ya paso- informo Johan, su voz lo delataba muy agobiado como preocupado

-Estas en alta voz Johan, Ryo y Asuka también te escuchan- informó Judai preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Grandioso, Ryo hable con algunos de tus amigos, están molestos contigo, se preguntan por qué no los aceptas en tu nuevo perfil- hablo apresuradamente el joven de ojos verdes- Sho lo que temías ha pasado

Asuka tomo su celular y buscando encontró el perfil de Ryo, mostrándoselos se mostró muy preocupada, después de todo el único que no había abierto su cuenta de nuevo era él, furioso le pidió el celular a Asuka.

-Maldición sabía que me equivocaba de nuevo- tecleando rápidamente con una actitud furiosa mientras Asuka trataba de calmarlo- Johan dile que te cuente la verdad, oblígala, haz lo que creas necesario.

-Lo haré, Sho por favor haz lo imposible por investigar esa cuenta pronto, si no actuamos pronto siento que algo muy malo va a pasar.

Colgando la llamada el joven de pelo castaño no encontraba palabras, Ryo hallaba recuperada su cuenta, pero no encontraba la cuenta de Rei, muy preocupado fue por su celular; olvidando las precauciones que desde hace semanas habían tomado para no ser descubiertos, de pronto esas precauciones les parecía exageradas.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde la llamada de Johan, Sho se hallaba inmerso en la computadora, Judai ponía un plato con el almuerzo cercano a Sho mientras el mismo entre bocado y bocado tecleaba sin parar en la computadora, Asuka había cortado la llamada pocos minutos después de la llamada de Johan luego que Ryo se disponía a salir, el joven de ojos castaños estaba más que seguro que la joven de ojos grises-dorados aún le estaba gritando, después de todo Ryo estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Hallaste algo?- preguntó Judai mientras estiraba sus piernas algo cansado

-Nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la red- dijo el joven de pelo celeste frustrado miró al joven mientras comía la comida que Judai le había acercado- ¿Cuando falta para que Johan llegue?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de mí?- dijo Judai riendo mientras Sho lo negaba nervioso, mirando el reloj de la sala- Supongo ya salió.

-Espero todo salga bien- dijo Sho mientras se dirigía a la vitrina, sacando sus medicamentos y los de Judai

En ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse y emerger a Johan, el joven de ojos castaños hizo a un lado la computadora portátil mirando a su amigo, buscando señales de emoción.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿La obligaste?- preguntó Judai dándose cuenta recién las horas que habían pasado

-Por favor dime que se tomaron los medicamentos a su hora- respondió el joven de ojos verdes mirando divertido que Sho se había quedado paralizado frente a la vitrina con los medicamentos en mano.

-Claro que si- respondió Judai nervioso rogando que no viera que acababan de almorzar

-Eres un desastre Judai, supongo que significa que ya están mejor- respondió Johan encontrándolo divertido dirigiéndose a cocina a servirse comida

-¿Qué sucedió con Rei?- preguntó Judai siguiendo al joven hasta la cocina

-No quiso oírme, la perseguí durante todo el receso para comer para que me escuchará y me arrojo su bandeja de comida - sirviéndose la comida notándose claramente hambriento

-Nosotros descubrimos que ella ya no tiene cuenta- dijo Sho trayendo su plato y el de Judai para que continuaran comiendo, al igual que sus medicamentos.

-Sí, sus amigas me lo dijeron- Judai como Sho se miraron pensando lo mismo, ¿cómo es que Johan era tan popular entre las chicas?-También me contaron que hace unos días estuvo presumiendo que era novia de Ryo y bueno ahora esta callada y ha estado actuando muy a la defensiva desde ese día, por cierto Judai me preguntaron por ti

Judai que hasta ese momento estaba más interesado en comer, no creyó escuchar bien, pero luego de repasar lo que dijo lo miró sin creerlo

-¿Qué?- dijo Judai aun sin creerlo, después de todo siempre había sido alguien que ni existía

-Bueno, el asunto que paso con esa chica que atacó a Asuka te hizo de una cierta reputación, tuve que preguntar a algunos si hablaban de ti o de un superhéroe de moda- mencionó Johan encontrándolo divertido- el hecho que no fueras al instituto alentó los rumores.

Asombrado que Johan hablara de su centro de estudio con tanta normalidad después de lo sucedido le parecía increíble, si su mejor amigo se sentía cómodo, entonces él también lo haría, sonriendo levemente con cierto orgullo, miró a Sho que en ese momento le pasaba sus medicamentos.

-¿Qué pasó con Asuka y Ryo?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes terminando su comida

-Pues supongo que le sigue gritando a Ryo- dijo recordando ese asunto mientras se acercaba a la computadora para conectar la llamada, esperando a que contesten, los celulares tanto de Judai, Sho y Johan sonaron a la vez, verificando cual hubiera sido la causa notaron la llegada de un video.

El joven de cabello castaño prestando más atención a que conectara la llamada, notó a la joven rubia que lo saludaba muy tranquila, muy contraria a la misma joven que muy furiosa había colgado la llamada; tenía que admitir que aún así se veía hermosa.

-Johan acaba de llegar y no creerás lo que nos acaba de…

-Maldición- gritaron Johan y Ryo furiosos mientras tanto como Asuka y Judai se giraban para entender esa actitud.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras Johan y Ryo les mostraba un video donde Rei se hallaba semidesnuda, en tono juguetón negándose a quitarse lo que restaba de ropa.

Continuara..

 **Notas de Autor:** A pasado tanto tiempo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado rápidamente ando con tantas cosas en la cabeza xD bueno ya todo tranquilo, tratare de actualizar muy pronto n.n Tome en cuenta muchas de sus sugerencias n.n gracias por las mismas n.n Gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
